


Three Day Pass

by Qurinas



Category: Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - Various
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-21
Updated: 2002-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Jaina Solo and Anni Capistan. When the New Republic and Rogue Squadron needed reinforcements, both young ladies were eager to join up. This is their story, starting just after they joined until just after the Battle of Ithor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

10 Weeks before the Battle of Ithor

Jaina Solo slowly strode out of the galley aboard the Ralroost, the Bothan Attack Cruiser she was stationed on as a member of Rogue Squadron. She had just finished catching up with her twin, Jacen. They had begun their chat in the meditation cabin at the far aft of the ship and had concluded it over many cups of caf in one of the ship's galleys along with Corran Horn, a fellow Jedi.

“I really hope I got through to Jacen,” Jaina mumbled as she walked through the corridors toward her squadron’s berth. The twins' discussion had centered on Jacen's need to concentrate on the present and not on what path might lay ahead of him enroute to a far distant destiny. She knew that her brother would need every ounce of his attention focused on his upcoming mission to Garqi led by Colonel Corran Horn and involving Jedi Knight Ganner Rhysode and a squad of Noghri.

Infiltrating a Vong-held planet with two other Jedi and a half-dozen Noghri might not be the safest thing to do, but I can’t think of anyone I'd rather be with if I needed to do anything of the sort, Jaina continued in her mind as she pondered Jacen’s mission and how she would feel in his shoes. She kept up her internal monologue, oblivious to her surroundings, until she found she had passed the quarters she shared with her wingmate and was back in the area of the meditation chamber she had left only hours before.

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” she chuckled to herself after she had moved the short distance to the chamber and opened the door before entering the small room. She deemed her wandering back to the chamber as a message from the Force that it would be better to meditate on what troubled her instead of just mulling it over in her mind again and again. Looking about the room, she mused aloud, “What better place to meditate than a mediation chamber?”

The room itself was located far aft on the topside of the cruiser. It was a small room that was basically a bubble of transparisteel that extended above the ship’s hull and gave a nearly unobstructed view of the swirling tunnel of light that accompanied a journey through hyperspace. It also provided a great place to observe worlds and deep space when the ship was not traveling faster than light. The room itself had a plush carpet of dark blue as well as a couple of chairs and a couch of the same color.

Moving to sit in the center of the room, she guided herself down to the floor and crossed her legs in front of her in a commonly used mediation position. Taking a few deep breaths, Jaina released her last conscious thoughts and opened herself to the Force. The Jedi Apprentice let the power of the Force flow through her, bringing with it the power of all life.

Through the Force, things you will see… Other places. The future. The past. Old friends, long gone. She heard the voice of her Uncle Luke in her mind as he impersonated the voice of his Master, Yoda. Deep and gravely, the voice had always made her giggle as a child. So even though she would have likely heard the quote numerous times, with how much she had enjoyed her Uncle’s impression, she heard it far more.

While images and impressions flashed past, none stayed in her mind’s eye for more than an instant. Any vision of substance that might have been offered eluded Jaina.

Based on her own perceptions there was really no way for Jaina to tell whether her journey had lasted for a minute or an hour, when she felt a presence just outside the door. Reducing her access to the Force, she slowly weaned herself from its gentle embrace as the door slid open. A moment later, a very happy looking Anni Capstan stepped in.

The young pilot from Corellia stood a couple inches shorter than Jaina Solo. Her hair was a deep red that reminded Jaina of the moment just before dark as the sun set over Coruscant. Anni often wore her hair in a loose ponytail that was easy to tuck into her helmet and frequently complained of how straight and boring it was. Anni was not as waifish or lithe as Jaina. She had more defined curves that better filled out the orange flightsuit she wore. With her soft blue eyes, she looked more like “a proper young lady” in contrast to the more outspoken young woman Jaina had come to know.

“Oh!” Anni gasped as she saw Jaina seated on the floor. “Didn’t know anyone was in here, Sticks.”

Jaina smiled at the use of her nickname. When she had first joined the squadron that was the callsign gifted her by her fellow pilots. It was a double reference to her lightsaber and the fact she was a rather hot-hand on the stick of a starfighter.

Jaina shrugged playfully. “Not to worry, my favorite Wingmate. I was just sitting here meditating. But, company is just fine too.”

“I thought you were meeting up with your brother?”

“I already did. He has a few last minute preparations to make for his mission with Colonel Horn. So, he went off to take care of them, then hit the rack early,” Jaina informed her. “But, it was nice to spend a little time with him. I haven’t had much time to spend with either of my brothers since I came to the squadron.”

Making her way over to sit in one of the comfortable chairs near Jaina, Anni glanced at her chrono as she commented, “That, Lieutenant Solo, sounds like a regret.”

“No, not at all,” Jaina was quick to answer. “But, I’m sure that you miss your friends and family sometimes.”

A mildly pained expression came to the young woman’s face but was quickly dispelled. “I don’t think about it all that much. I’m here, they’re home and there isn’t much that can be done about that for the time being thanks to the Vong.” She paused for a moment before smiling at Jaina. “Plus, now my friends are the ones I made on supply runs or ones I have made since joining Starfighter Command,” Anni said, referring to her work as a freighter pilot before joining Rogue Squadron. She had joined about the same time as Jaina, when Rogue Squadron had arrived at Dubrillion, needing to recruit new members to replace their loses after a few very bloody battles with the Yuuzhan Vong.

Jaina seemed ready to offer an apology but Anni cut her off. “Hey, it’s all right. I like my life just fine. No regrets.” Jaina smiled and nodded. In the brief pause Anni again glanced down at her chrono. Raising an eyebrow at her wingmate’s behavior, Jaina awaited an explanation. Seeing that she had been caught, Anni looked at the floor. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, but do you have something you need to get to?” Jaina asked nodding at Anni’s chrono. “I didn’t mean to hold you up.”

Anni shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just that I am meeting someone here. An old friend.”

Jaina caught a hint of the mischievous joy and nervousness she had felt herself with her few crushes when she was in her very early teens. The feelings she caught from Anni instantly brought an image of Zekk to her mind that she just as quickly banished. That was a long time ago and that should be left in the past.

“Oh really? Anyone I know?” Jaina asked coyly. “Is he cute?”

“She,” Anni replied simply.

“Oh,” Jaina said, unable to hide her surprise. “Just the way you said it, I thought it was a lost love or something like that.” She blushed a bit at the mention of such a thing. While Jaina had experience with the crushes of early adolescence, she had no experience with the kinds of relationships Anni recounted in the dark of their quarters before they drifted off to sleep.

Anni gave Jaina an amused grin but let her comment hang in the air for a few long moments. “Don’t worry about it,” Anni finally remarked. “I guess even a Jedi can be off the mark once in a while.”

“More often than I would ever care to admit,” Jaina quipped bringing laughter forth from both of them. They turned their attention to the door as the sound of hissing air signaled the portal was opening. Taking two hurried steps into the room was a woman also clad in the orange flightsuit of a New Republic fighter pilot.

She was probably four or five years older than Anni Capstan, if Jaina guessed correctly, which would make her about twenty five years old. She had soft, round facial features that seemed to better fit a nanny than a pilot. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut all one length just above her ears so it still had a feminine flair to it but wouldn’t fall into her eyes from beneath her flight helmet. She gave Anni a wide, even impish smile that was accented by her freckled cheeks.

Anni returned the grin before nodding to Jaina. “Lieutenant Jaina Solo.” She then gestured to the newly arrived woman. “Major Casey Leitz of High Flight Squadron.” Jaina began to stand as she was now in the presence of a superior officer. But, before she could even shift her weight to stand, the Captain waved her hand.

“Please, stay seated.” Casey said taking a few steps towards Jaina and extending her hand. The two pilots shook hands. “It's very nice to meet you. Anni’s told me a lot about you.” Casey leaned closer and smirked. “Anni might not tell you, but she is quite proud to have you as her wingmate.”

A surprised smile came to Jaina’s lips as she looked over at Anni. With a chuckle and a wave of her hand, the redhead laughed. “Don’t let it go to your head, Sticks.” She turned back to Casey. “And what exactly do you think you're doing? That’s all we need - a Jedi with a swelled head.” To emphasize her point, she swatted Casey playfully on the shoulder.

For the next few minutes the three pilots discussed a number of things, mostly concerning their chosen profession. Jaina learned that High Flight Squadron had been escorting refugee and supply convoys. They had seen a fair number of small conflicts with the Yuuzhan Vong but had yet to participate in any large actions against them. During their latest escort duty, Casey had received a Holonet message from Anni and decided to pull a few strings so that she could come by for a short visit since their assigned route brought them very close to that of the Ralroost.

Jaina also learned that Casey and Anni had been close friends for quite some time. They had met aboard the training frigate Redemption when Anni was delivering supplies there a couple of years before and Casey had been stationed there as an instructor. The two friends got together as often as possible to catch up and simply enjoy each other’s company.

After a little more than half an hour of chatting, Jaina was beginning to get the distinct impression that Anni and Casey wanted to be alone. At first, she was a little insulted and maybe even offended. But the more she thought about it, she realized that she had old friends that she would like time alone with if they were to visit and she shouldn’t hold it against Anni for feeling the same way.

“Well, I think I should be getting back to my quarters. Long day tomorrow,” Jaina said as she stood and stretched her arms above her head. She turned to Casey. “It was very nice to meet you. Hopefully you’ll be able to visit again soon.”

Casey cast a sidewards glance to Anni before responding with a huge grin, “I'll do my best to be back as soon and as often as possible.”

Jaina smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you later,” the young Jedi said to Anni before walking over to the door. “And if you happen to come back after I am asleep, I would recommend you not wake me up,” she called over her shoulder while patting the hilt of her lightsaber. The three women laughed as Jaina left the mediation cabin and the door slid shut behind her.

Jaina stood outside the door for a few minutes. She was glad Anni had such a close friend. I wonder why she never mentioned her before? she mused. Jaina was just about to make her way back to her quarters when she felt a surge of joy through the Force. The lock on the door engaged with a metallic thud and an accompanying beep from the door panel.

Calling the Force to her, Jaina was about to reach into the room with her feelings but quickly stopped herself. Whatever caused their happiness is their own business. Especially after I excused myself. Invading their privacy just wouldn’t be right.

A genuine smile came to Jaina’s lips as she contemplated how happy Anni was. While her friendship with Casey seemed very genuine, there seemed to be a lingering thought at the back of Jaina’s mind that searched for more to their relationship. Though any ideas about what that might be never made it to her conscious thoughts before she arrived at her quarters and crawled into her bunk to sleep.

 

* * * *

 

8 Weeks before the Battle of Ithor

Jaina returned to her quarters after meeting with Jacen following his return from the mission to Garqi. They had spent several hours reviewing the events of the mission. The main topic of discussion was Ganner’s drastic personality change. She had seen him in the hanger with the angry red scar that now dominated his face. She hadn’t asked Ganner himself but soon learned the circumstances surrounding his injury.

The twins also had a good natured, if somewhat heated, discussion about the unexpected aid offered by Admiral Pellaeon on behalf of the Imperial Remnant. The two Solos mulled it over but couldn't really figure out why the Remnant had offered help in the first place. The topic came to an end with them both agreeing that any help they could get would save lives. Even though they really had no idea what the Imperial’s motives were, they both hoped it was nothing sinister. The New Republic could hardly afford to fight a war on two fronts.

Everything she had learned about the mission and its participants weighed heavily on her mind as she entered the room. She climbed into the top bunk, her spot since she had lost the coin toss to Anni for the bottom bunk when they had been assigned the quarters the first day aboard the 'roost. She hadn’t even bothered to take off her boots or flightsuit. She knew that their quick departure for Ithor meant it was quite likely that she could be summoned to an alert at any moment.

With a casual flick of her wrist, she called the Force to move the light switch to off. Her Master, Mara Jade Skywalker, would have disapproved of such a casual and frivolous use of her gifts but, at the moment, Jaina felt vindicated that her little excess made her upcoming rest just that much more satisfying.

She had just snuggled into her blankets and closed her eyes when the door to her quarters slid open to admit what sounded to her like a herd of rancors. The light came back on and Jaina squinted open one eye to see Anni standing at the foot of their bunks wearing an excited grin.

“Sithspit, Anni,” Jaina grumbled. “I was trying to catch at least a little sleep.”

“You can sleep when you’re dead,” she quipped with an irreverence for death only a starfighter pilot could muster. Anni tapped Jaina’s feet with her hand to urge her to move them. When Jaina curled her legs up closer to her body, Anni climbed up to sit on Jaina’s bunk. She looked at Jaina expectantly as her feet dangled off the bed. “Well?”

“Well, what?” Jaina groaned, knowing exactly what Anni wanted but not intending to make it easy for her.

“Aren’t you going to ask what has me so excited?” Anni asked, bouncing a bit on the bed to emphasize her words.

Jaina groaned and covered her head with her blanket. “If I do, will you let me get back to sleep?”

“Maybe,” Anni responded playfully.

With a loud sigh, Jaina asked, “Why Anni - why are you in such a good mood?” Her tone belayed only weariness and grudging acceptance of Anni’s ultimatum. The muffling of her voice by the blankets covering her head only added to her disinterested tone.

Jaina could feel Anni shift excitedly on the bunk again. “Casey is coming to visit again.”

Flipping back the blanket, Jaina smiled genuinely. “That’s great. I bet neither of you expected to be able to see each other again so soon.”

“Nope, couldn’t have imagined. But, with staging for the defense of Ithor, the Vic that High Flight Squadron is assigned to will be part of one of the task forces,” Anni explained referring to the Victory Class Star Destroyer Casey’s Squadron was berthed in. “So, they should meet us there in the late afternoon tomorrow.”

A suspicious expression came over Jaina’s features. “And just how exactly are you privy to the make up of fleet deployments?”

A look of mock indignation was Anni’s first response. “Lieutenant Solo, are you implying that I found out about these matters in some back channel or inappropriate manner?”

“Yes.”

Anni gasped but then quickly abandoned her ruse. “I can’t fool you, Sticks.”

“Nope, not in a million years,” she drawled, beaming Anni an amused smile.

Anni leaned a little closer to Jaina and grinned impishly. “You know Fleet Ensign Hale?”

Jaina thought for a moment. “The Intel Officer? The cute blonde one with the dimples?” Jaina blushed slightly at the mention of his physical attractiveness.

“One in the same,” Anni answered with a nod. “Well, as you can imagine, he tends to overhear a thing or two while on his bridge shift. All it takes is a little good will and he passes along any mention of High Flight Squadron to me. Or any other of my friends’ units, for that matter.”

Jaina’s brow furrowed. “Good will?”

Anni’s grin only grew more mischievous. “Well, the young Ensign is rather taken with me. So, a little flirting here, a kind word there and he passes on the info I want.” She patted Jaina’s blanketed knee. “He is a boy, after all. You need to encourage proper behavior, so when he gives me something really good I let him sneak a few kisses in the dark booth in the tapcafe.”

“Anni!” Jaina gasped.

She held up her hands. “Hey, he's cute and fun to be around. So, what harm is there?”

Jaina just shook her head in astonishment. After a moment, she just grinned at her wingmate. “Anni Capstan, you are incorrigible.”

“I know.” She patted Jaina on the leg once more before jumping down and moving over to shut off the light. After she had slipped into her bunk, Jaina heard Anni shifting in the bed below hers, trying to get comfortable.

“Good night, Anni,” Jaina called to her as she snuggled into her blankets again.

“Good night, Sticks.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning began far too early for the two young women of Rogue Squadron. They awoke before 0500 Hours to their comlinks beeping urgently. They retrieved them to learn that a full schedule of simulations and briefings had been planned for the day. Anni and Jaina had to report for their first simulator run in less than an hour. They hurriedly took turns in the refresher and dressed, barely making it to the sims on time.

Through the course of the day, the two women took turns flying in either the X-wing simulators practicing for the defense of Ithor or in the other bank of simulators flying as enemy coralskippers trying to conquer it.

Anni and Jaina had just returned from a briefing on Vong biotech that doubled as their chance to get lunch. Having hurriedly eaten while listening to the briefing officer it was now Anni’s turn to fly as a skip pilot and Jaina would have her turn after that. But, as they got to the hanger that housed the simulators, Anni saw a bunch of pilots loitering about and a couple of them wore the High Flight Squadron patch on their sleeves.

Anni turned to Jaina excitedly. “What would I need to do to get you to take my shift in the sim?”

Jaina didn’t need the Force to see how excited Anni was at the thought of seeing her friend. “Nothing.”

“Great!” Anni exclaimed as she turned to run off. She took two steps forward before quickly turning back and lunged forward to wrap her arms around Jaina’s shoulders in a quick hug. “You’re the greatest,” she adding happily before resuming her departure.

Jaina shook her head as a wide smile played across her lips as she realized how happy she had just made her friend. “But you’ll owe me!” she called to the running figure.

Upon entering the hanger, Jaina moved to the cluster of pilots standing in front of the bank of skip sims. She didn’t recognize a couple of them, but two older men immediately caught Jaina’s attention. They turned to face her.

“Well, Lieutenant Solo,” the first man said. He wore a flightsuit but with no rank insignia or other heraldry. “I thought your wingy was supposed to be joining us?”

“She was, General Antilles,” she informed her long time family friend. “But something has come up and she asked me to fly in her place. So, I’ll be here for the next two runs.”

The second man smiled brightly at Jaina. “More the loss for our enemies, I fear.”

“Now Colonel Celchu, Lieutenant Capstan would do just as good a job as I.”

“Well, let’s get to it then,” Tycho said as he motioned for everyone to load up. Jaina climbed into her sim. As she did, she spared a glance at the hanger's entrance to see Anni talking to a couple of pilots, but she didn’t see Casey over there yet.

“Oh well, just more time for Anni to get excited,” Jaina chuckled to herself as she closed the hatch and brought the simulator to life. She ran her preflight checklist and commed Wedge, who was her flight leader, to inform him she was ready before sitting back to wait for the rest of the pilots to check in.

“OK, Skip Flight, let’s launch and give our friends the practice they need to keep them alive when this goes down for real.” The voice belonged to Wedge and had come over the communit in Jaina’s sim. The screen in front of her instantly became a starfield that matched the spacescape surrounding Ithor, which dominated the area below and to port.

Jaina was accelerating her fighter to attack speed when she felt a surge through her connection to the Force. Horror and anguish exploded like a nova in her mind. At first, she couldn’t identify the source. She first reached out for her twin, who was fine but was now concerned for Jaina and her current feelings. Her other brother, her parents, Uncle Luke and Mara were all fine as well.

“Anni.” Jaina slapped the switch on the console that shut down the simulator. She heard Wedge’s inquiry to her about slipping out of formation get cut off as she opened the hatch and leapt out. She ran out of the hanger and turned the corner to see Anni Capstan walking hurriedly away from the group of pilots she had been speaking with. She carried a small satchel in her arms but Jaina couldn’t make out any more detail.

Despite Anni’s deliberate posture, Jaina could easily sense how badly she was hurting. As she walked up to them, the group of pilots nodded to acknowledge her arrival. The two High Flight members had eyes that were red and puffy. “Oh no,” Jaina murmured as they directed their attention to her.

Jaina walked over to the human male who headed the group and was the man Anni had been speaking to. He had bags under his eyes adding to his general look of exhaustion. His eyes were also red and his cheeks puffy, an obvious sign he had just been crying and was still in the process of fighting back more tears.

“What happened?” Jaina inquired softly.

The man extended his hand to Jaina and she shook it softly. “I'm Flight Officer Leye Jesks. I was Casey’s wingmate.” Jaina nodded and waited for him to continue. Leye wiped a new tear from his cheek before continuing. “Major Leitz was killed two days ago defending a refugee convoy near Yaga Minor.”

It felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of Jaina. She stood there, her mouth agape in disbelief. She struggled to find words to say, anything that might help, but she found none. Leye kept his eyes on her but shifted uncomfortably.

“We all knew how close Anni and Casey were, so we wanted to be able to tell her in person,” he continued, his voice shaky and weak. “We wanted Anni to know how much we are all going to miss her and how many people she saved that day...” He took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice. “…who will return to their friends and family directly because of Casey’s sacrifice.”

Jaina reached out to touch his shoulder. “I’m very sorry for your loss.”

The pilots nodded at her in unison. Jaina excused herself suddenly feeling very much like an outsider. She was just about to run off down the hall when Wedge Antilles came out of the hanger. “Lieutenant Solo,” he called, his tone harsh. She stopped short and trotted back to stand in front of Wedge. “Is there some reason you are not in your simulator?”

Leaning in closer, so the pilots didn’t need to hear the words yet again, Jaina whispered her answer to Wedge. “A close friend of Anni’s was killed a few days ago protecting a refugee convoy. She just got the news from her friend’s squadron mates.” Jaina nodded in the direction of the High Flight pilots.

Wedge’s expression immediately softened. His eyes seemed to reflect a deep pain, that of someone who had delivered such news far too many times. He gave Jaina a gentle pat on the shoulder. “I think we can give them a challenge without you.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Jaina said as she turned and ran off down the hallway in the direction of the quarters she shared with Anni. After a short distance, she slowed her pace.

Anni is probably going to want a little time alone. I’ll walk around and do a little thinking myself. I haven’t the slightest idea what to say to her, so a little time will do me some good too. Jaina spent the next half an hour walking around the sparsely populated portions of the ship. She tried and tried to come up with something to say to help her friend, but nothing came to mind. She decided to play it by ear and just be there for Anni in any way she would allow.

Jaina arrived at the door and took a deep, calming breath. She dared not open herself fully to the Force and risk the potential flood of anguish from behind the door washing over her. The door slid open after Jaina had keyed in her code. Leaning in, not wishing to intrude, she called softly, “Anni?”

“Come in.” The voice Jaina heard was Anni’s, but it lacked the strength it usually contained.

The door slid shut behind Jaina after she entered. She stood at the door and saw Anni with her back to her, obviously looking through some things on the small desk they shared. Jaina slowly walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?”

Anni sniffled but nodded slowly. Jaina slowly peered over her shoulder. On the desk was a small duroplast container holding several objects. The one that immediately caught her eye was a framed holo of Anni and Casey. They each had an arm draped over the other’s shoulder and were dressed in evening clothes, with the vast skyline of Coruscant behind them. That looks like it was taken at the Senate building, Jaina thought. Finally she noticed the picture had tiny droplets of water dotting it. Jaina’s chest tightened when she realized they were Anni’s tears that had fallen onto it.

In a whirl of motion, Anni spun around and wrapped her arms around Jaina. She buried her face against her friend's shoulder and wept. Sobs wracked Anni's body as Jaina held her and rubbed her hand soothingly over her back. Unsure of what else to do, Jaina simply held her, offering silent support. After almost half an hour, Anni’s sobbing finally slowed and she reluctantly pulled away from her friend.

Turing her attention back to the container, Anni pulled a small stuffed animal from it. It was about half a meter tall and very round with soft brown fur. It was easily recognizable as a stuffed animal representation of an Ewok. Anni hugged it close to her chest before flopping down on her bunk. Curling her legs up, Anni leaned against the bulkhead and Jaina moved to sit at the foot of the bed.

Jaina eyed the children’s toy with more interest than it probably warranted. Anni saw this and took the Ewok’s right hand in hers and pushed it out towards Jaina. “This is Kettch,” Anni choked out, a fresh tear rolling down her cheek.

“Hi,” Jaina responded with a weak smile.

“You have to shake his hand,” Anni insisted.

Jaina reached out, feeling a little silly that she was shaking hands with a toy. But, she could tell how much it meant to Anni so she indulged her, even though she had no idea as to why it was so important. “Nice to meet you, Kettch,” Jaina said as her fingers closed around the tiny stuffed paw. As she gave the first shake, Jaina was hit with a flood of emotion.

Jaina was overwhelmed by the conveyed joy she was experiencing. She saw, deep in her mind, Anni laying on a bunk very similar to the one they were on now. She was clad in a civilian style flightsuit, but was barefoot and her hair was free and cascading over her shoulders. Lying across her was Casey. She was dressed much the same and was holding Kettch in her hand.

The two girls giggled as Casey pantomimed the Ewok walking up her partner's body. The fuzzy toy started at Anni’s waist and slowly waltzed up her chest. When it reached her neck, Casey nuzzled it against the side of Anni’s neck and made a loud kissing noise with her lips. Their laughter grew louder and more excited. Just as Casey darted up to plant a deep kiss on Anni’s lips, the vision faded.

Jaina leaned back, startled by what she had experienced; not only by the suddenness of its arrival, but also by its content. How could I have not seen it? Jaina asked herself. She struggled with the question for a moment, but was unable to find an answer.

Anni looked at Jaina quizzically for a moment about her reaction to shaking hands with Kettch. Affecting a genuine smile, Jaina leaned down towards the stuffed Ewok before looking again to Anni. “So, why don’t you tell me about Kettch.”

Jaina hoped that the obviously pleasant memories of the toy would help her friend. By the Force, I hope it doesn’t do the opposite, she thought. Anni looked down lovingly at Kettch and slowly stroked his fur.

“He was the reason Casey joined Starfighter Command. Why she wanted to be a fighter pilot.” Anni looked up at her wingmate, but continued to stroke Kettch. When Jaina offered no sign of recognition, Anni raised her eyebrow quizzically. “You’ve never heard of Lieutenant Kettch?”

Sifting through her memories, Jaina tried her best to come up with something. But, despite her best efforts, she had to admit her ignorance. “Nope, not that I know of,” she said with a shrug.

Anni smiled. “Perhaps you should ask General Antilles sometime whether the rumor is true or not. But, for Casey, it wouldn’t have made any difference if it was or not.”

“I believe it was shortly after the Bacta War that Commander Antilles was moved from Rogue Squadron to work with another group of elite pilots. For some reason during their mission, they needed to disguise themselves as pirates. His face was so well known, Wedge couldn’t just pretend to be someone else. So, they came up with a different kind of disguise,” Anni explained.

“As a joke, they rigged Wedge’s comm unit to make his voice sound like an Ewok. They eventually added a life-sized stuffed toy Ewok that Wedge strapped to himself in the seat of his fighter.” Anni displayed a huge grin throughout the tale.

Jaina smiled. “And Casey identified that cute image with being a fighter pilot and decided to become one?”

“Yes. And soon after she got this toy as a gift from her parents, naming him after the famous stuffed animal that was Wedge Antilles’ alter ego.”

“I wonder if that's really true or if it's just one of those tales fabricated from one tiny fact about something that occurred often during the war with the Empire.” With a chuckle, Jaina added, “If I ever feel brave, perhaps I'll ask General Antilles about the truth of this little tale.”

Anni smiled a bit as she nodded, but quickly her expression turned to one of anguish and a strangled sob escaped her lips. She reached up to hug Jaina as her tears came again and Jaina held her as she sobbed. Calling upon the Force, Jaina tried to ease her friend’s pain. But her efforts did not seem to do much, helping very little, if at all.

Jaina lost track of how long Anni sobbed, but eventually she laid back on the bunk and her eyes closed. She shifted uneasily for a few minutes, but soon fell off into a fitful sleep. Not wanting to wake her, Jaina stood up carefully before gently covering Anni with her blankets. Jaina settled into a nearby chair, wanting to stay nearby in case Anni woke and needed her. As the hours crawled by, eventually Jaina drifted off as well.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Weeks before the Battle of Ithor

 

Lieutenant Jaina Solo made her way from the hanger to the galley. She and her wingmate, Anni, had just returned from a routine patrol mission. During the weeks that followed Anni receiving the news of Casey Leitz’s death, the young woman had made gradual but steady progress towards recovery of her emotional well-being. She was sad but seemed to have accepted what had happened and was getting on with her life.

Almost everyone who came into contact with Anni Capstan believed that. However, Jaina Solo could not be fully counted among their number. She saw Anni portraying herself as strong and resigned. There's just something that's not right, Jaina thought as she walked, reflecting on the last week.

As she dwelled on it, Jaina realized her thoughts had often turned to the romance that had existed between Anni and Casey. It wasn’t that she saw anything wrong with it. Throughout her life she had been taught to be accepting of the diversity of others. Her training in the Force taught her that there was much in life that meant more than the arbitrary difference of gender. Still, she couldn’t keep her mind from pondering the relationship between the two women.

Time and again, Jaina had seen the heroes of the Rebellion marry and go on to live happily ever after. Han Solo and Leia Organa. Winter and Tycho Celchu. Corran Horn and Mirax Terrick. But, why was it that all these storybook romances were a man with a woman? Why hadn’t it been Winter and Mirax or Corran and Tycho?

Her rhetorical questions remained unanswered but, at the back of her mind, she had to wonder why the concept kept creeping into her thoughts. It was almost as if the question was significant for her to a degree that exceeded wanting to understand her friend’s pain in order to help her through it.

The comlink in her pocket buzzed, shaking Jaina from her thoughts. Taking it from her pocket, she raised it to her lips and keyed the transmitter. “Solo.”

“Lieutenant Solo, report to my office,” she heard Colonel Darklighter’s voice order.

“Yes, Sir.” Jaina changed direction and quickly made her way to her commander’s office. She pressed her thumb against the key on the pad that rang the door buzzer. The door slid open and she moved in to stand at attention in front of the Colonel’s desk. “Lieutenant Solo reporting as ordered, Sir.”

Gavin Darklighter looked up at the young pilot. “Be seated,” he said, motioning to a chair. He let her settle for a moment before he spoke again. “How is your wingmate doing, Jaina?”

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. Up until this point, Gavin had allowed the squadron to deal with the issue themselves. It took a moment for Jaina to respond. “Fine, Sir.”

Gavin looked at her skeptically. He folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward. “Jaina, I’ve been doing this a long time. Why don’t you tell me what you honestly think and not worry about what you think I want to hear?”

Jaina sighed. She didn’t want to betray her friend, and no matter how illogical, she felt that was what she was about to do. “There are a lot of people in the squadron who understand that she was upset by her friend’s death, but feel that she has come to accept it and is back to normal. At least as normal as could realistically be expected after only a month.”

“Most people? But not you?”

Stang, Jaina thought. No use trying to get around it. “No, Sir,” she admitted. “I think she has shut herself off from what happened. She is functioning fine for now. But, who knows when what she has walled up will come bursting through.”

Gavin nodded. “Very well.” He handed Jaina a datapad. “I have a mission for the two of you.”

A mission? Didn’t he just ask me about Anni and how she was doing? Why does he think she is fit for a mission? Jaina thought, before taking the datapad.

“General Antilles has gotten in touch with a few old contacts. He’s arranged for a very large cache of proton torpedoes and concussion missiles to be delivered to us,” Gavin explained. “If things are going to be as bad as we expect with the Vong, it won’t hurt to have a healthy stockpile of munitions.”

Jaina’s eyebrows went up. “No, Sir. I imagine that it wouldn’t.”

“The mission itself will be a little tricky, but there is little chance of any danger. Once you get planet-side, you and Anni will have a three-day pass while the freighters you will be escorting are loaded and made ready for the trip back.” Gavin pondered for a moment, before adding, “You will escort the convoy back to the Ralroost and should be back in time for the arrival of the New Republic and Imperial Remnant dignitaries. While there are no specific plans yet, I think it would be best for you to be around.”

“Seems easy enough,” Jaina replied. She considered addressing the point about the politicians, but thought better of it.

“As I said, there will be a couple complexities. For example, you will need to make the initial contact with Wedge’s friends. But, after that, you will be free to spend your time as you wish until it is time to return.”

Pausing for a moment, Gavin put his hand on his chin and leaned forward. "There may be a few professional obligations that get sprinkled into your free time as well, but they should be few and far between. I know I don't need to tell you how important these kinds of things are for public relations. However, if they get carried away, feel free to politely decline and we’ll deal with it later." Looking at Jaina, Gavin waited to see if she had any comment or question, but she only nodded firmly.

Motioning to the datapad, Gavin added, “It’s all outlined on the pad. But, if you come up with any questions, feel free to stop back by before you leave.”

Jaina nodded and sensing her commander was done, she stood. Gavin raised a hand to stop her. “One more thing, Jaina. You need to make sure the Anni takes the opportunity to deal with her loss. When you return, you are going to need to tell me whether she’s ready to return to combat operations or not. The upcoming battle isn’t going to be an easy one and everyone is going to need to be at one hundred percent.”

“I’ll do my best, Sir,” Jaina answered and moved towards the door. Just before reaching it, she stopped and turned back around.

Looking a little surprised, Gavin smiled at the young pilot. “Something else?”

“May I ask you a personal question, Colonel?”

Obviously intrigued, his smile broadened further. “That depends if it is something that could be used against me later.”

“Not you, Sir,” Jaina answered.

“Someone else then?” he chuckled. “All right. Fire at will, Lieutenant.”

“There is a story that surrounds Wedge and an Ewok named Kettch,” Jaina informed him.

Gavin’s smile didn’t fade. “I've heard that one myself.”

“I was wondering if there was any truth to it.”

A hearty laugh escaped him. “Well, how to answer that.” Jaina watched him intently while he rubbed his chin in contemplation of the question. Offering an exaggerated nod, he said, “Let me put it to you this way. To quote another famous Rogue…Yub, yub, Lieutenant.”

Jaina keyed the door open. “Thank you,” she said softly as she exited. Jaina went back to her quarters, looking at the information on the datapad as she walked. When she arrived back in her quarters, she found Anni at the desk working at the terminal with Kettch sitting in her lap.

Anni looked up as Jaina entered. “Hi there. You look like a woman on a mission.”

Offering a warm smile, Jaina replied, “That’s because I am one. And so are you.”

Anni looked at her questioningly. “Am I now?” She seemed to seriously ponder Jaina’s statement for a moment. Anni cocked her head to one side as she met Jaina’s gaze. “I wasn’t aware of that.”

“Well, you are now. We're escorting a convoy that will picking up and returning with a cache of proton torpedoes and concussion missiles,” Jaina informed her.

Intrigued, Anni stood and moved to stand behind Jaina and peered over her shoulder at the datapad containing their orders. As they read, they discovered their mission was a simple one. They would escort three bulk freighters to a system on the inner ridge of Wild Space, away from the Yuuzhan Vong invasion corridor. After landing, the two Rogues would meet up with their contact and make arrangements for delivery.

With all that done on the first day, the two pilots would have three days to enjoy the sights and relax before returning to the Ralroost the following day. “It looks like a blue-milk run,” Anni commented, using pilot’s slang for an easy mission. “And on top of it, a three day pass.” The smile on her face widened. “The boss must be happy with us.”

Jaina nodded, not wanting to change Anni’s assumption.

“Well, we should pack up and get ready to go,” Anni said, turning to pull a large duffel bag from her footlocker. “The only strange thing is, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that planet before.”

Somehow, Jaina had missed exactly where it was they were going. She scrolled back through the information on her datapad looking for the name. She shrugged, not recognizing the planet either, and read the name aloud. “Adumar.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jaina Solo and Anni Capstan were strapped into the seats of their X-wings as they hurtled through hyperspace. They had left the Ralroost almost twelve hours earlier after having packed and caught a quick nap. Jaina had made sure that both she and Anni had a copy of their orders and the other information on a datapad to read during the long flight.

From everything Jaina could discern, Adumar was one very odd place. Wedge Antilles had led a diplomatic mission there nearly thirteen years prior. His mission was to bring the planet and its vast weapon making resources into the New Republic. Though her datapad gave very few details, Jaina got the distinct impression the process had been rather messy due to the local customs as well as interference from the Empire.

As Jaina read more about Adumar's culture, she learned that the general populace was pilot obsessed. Social and political station was mainly based on one’s skill as a pilot with all other virtues taking a back seat. Dueling was also a very common custom, though, since their joining the New Republic, live fire duels were only used to resolve the most serious of disputes. These duels were settled either in aerial combat or with a sword-like weapon called a blastsword.

A blastsword was an edged weapon very similar to an ancient broadsword. However, unlike its ancient counterpart, it did not have a point for thrusting, but a blaster nozzle that fired off a shot whenever it contacted something solid. These weapons could be set to shock or burn. The first setting was for practice combat or matters of less importance; the latter was meant to kill.

It would have taken Jaina hours and hours to read through all the information she was given as background for the world. Not to mention, much more attentiveness than she was willing to devote. The convoy they were escorting to Adumar was occurring at an advantageous time, likely by design.

Normally the trip would have taken many days. But the spinning of the Galaxy had opened a much shorter route that would require only about sixteen hours of traveling time with many fewer intermediary jump points. That was still a long time to sit in the cockpit of a snubfighter but it was far better than the sixty to seventy it normally would have taken.

Jaina tucked the datapad into one of her flightsuit's many pockets and shifted in her seat trying to get more comfortable. When she found as comfortable a position as possible in the cramped cockpit of an X-wing, she shut her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep. She awoke sometime later to her astromech beeping at her and she glanced up at her flight console.

Sparky, her R2 unit, tooted and the text scrolled across the screen. Two minutes to reversion to realspace in the Adumar System. “Thanks, Sparky,” Jaina muttered, as she stretched. Jaina watched the clock on her navicomputer scroll down. When it reached zero, she pushed forward on the lever that engaged and disengaged the hyperdrive and watched as the swirling points of light spun to a stop.

Quickly checking her sensors, she saw Anni and the three freighters were all in proper position. She also noticed a flight of four starfighters near the planet that were now turning onto an intercept course. Her computer identified them all as Blade-36’s. Her communit came to life. “Arriving convoy, Weeping Blood Flightknife. State your business.” The accent of the pilot surprised Jaina and made it very hard for her to understand him. Though he spoke basic, a lot of the words sounded twisted and run together. Jaina couldn't tell if he just spoke very quickly or if that was how basic was spoken on Adumar.

Jaina raised an eyebrow at the flight’s name. She chuckled lightly before keying her own mic. “Weeping Blood Leader, this is Rogue Eleven.” Looking down at her datapad, she read the long stream of characters off that would serve as identification of who they were and their purpose. “Approach authorization Gamma-Two-Two-Theta-Zed-Zero-Niner-Zero-Omega-Three-Niner.”

“Continue on current vector,” the Weeping Blood Flightknife leader ordered. “Authenticating.”

Changing to her convoy frequency, Lieutenant Solo keyed her communit. “Reduce speed to half cruise until we are cleared.” The convoy slowed but continued on course for almost five minutes before they heard the Adumari pilots again.

“Rogue Eleven, your convoy is cleared for approach. Turn to heading three-three-zero mark zero-two-zero. Prepare for intercept. We’ll be your escort.”

“Thank you, Weeping Blood Lead,” Jaina replied, not bothering to relay the instructions to the rest of the convoy knowing they were monitoring the frequency even if they didn’t reply. The flight was uneventful with the Adumari fighters meeting up with them about half way to the planet. Once they had met up with the Blades, Jaina and Anni were able to get a better look at the fighters. They were very similar to the earlier Blade designs they had seen in the reports given to them in their briefing documents. These particular fighters were painted a deep crimson.

As they made their approach to the planet, the starfighters decelerated to keep pace with the much slower freighters. It gave everyone a chance to look down and see the scenery of the planet they were to be visiting. The area they were over now was studded with huge mountain ranges that gradually became grassy plains. The beauty of nature gave way to civilization as they continued their descent along their assigned vector.

Over the comm, Jaina heard the voice of Cartann Central Control giving orders to their escorts. Jaina kept her convoy on track by following the orders of the flightknife escorting them. Soon, they were coming to the edge of a huge city Jaina guessed was Cartann City, their destination.

Unlike the approach General Antilles and Red Flight had been given years earlier, Jaina and the convoy were brought in high above the city and guided to a large spaceport. That’s sad, Jaina thought. I was kind of looking forward to a little trick flying. I guess Anni and I are not as special as Wedge and the other legends of Rogue Squadron.

The spaceport was impressive in both size and scale. There were a number of hangers and row upon row of fighters, bombers and transports. Banners waved majestically in the breeze and other elaborate decorations could be seen on many of the buildings. Heraldry, crests and other symbols marked almost every building and plane. The escorting Blades guided the convoy and its escorts to the far side of the spaceport. The large open area had only one building at its far end and was absent of any other craft.

The two X-wings flew cover over the freighters as they landed. Once the craft had settled, Jaina began her approach to land with Anni on her wing. The Blades flew off away from them without another word but within seconds the voice of the controller was back. “Rogue Flight, you are not cleared to land. We don’t nest birds of prey with beasts of burden.”

I guess they really do dislike anything but fighters as much as the report said. Jaina applied a bit of power and climbed to one hundred meters above the surface. “Copy, Control. Please advice on approach instructions.”

“Rogue Flight, turn to heading…” a squeal filled her headset and rattled her brain as the transmission was cut off. She listened for the controller but heard nothing further.

She was just about to call the controller again when she heard a new voice, “Lords of Dismay Flightknife challenges Anni Capstan and Jaina Solo.”

Jaina felt through the Force that Anni was as surprised as she. But, having read some on challenges, Anni quickly answered them. “State your terms.” Jaina smiled as shook her head. She knew they had to ask for terms before she could accept or refuse. But there was little doubt in her mind that Anni would let that happen.

“Protocol Thirty One,” came the cryptic response.

Anni’s voice again came through Jaina’s headset, this time it was over the frequency that the two Rogues used to communicate with each other. “That must be a training duel. The data we were given didn’t list any of the specific protocols. But if they wanted a real duel they would have used the phrase: To Honor or Death.”

“Well, at least we didn’t fly into another place where people are trying to kill us,” Jaina quipped but then immediately winced. Good job, Hutt-spit for brains. Talk about dying as Anni is trying to get over the loss of her friend, Jaina chided herself. But if she hurt Anni at all with her comment, Jaina was unable to tell.

Looking at her sensors, she watched eight Blade-36’s fall into trail well behind the two X-wings, but slightly above. Broadcasting to Anni, Jaina asked, “Well, what do you think? Splinter shots will scorch some of their paint but shouldn’t hurt them. So, we are equipped correctly.”

“And I tuned up the astromechs with a damage assessment program before we left,” she heard Anni reply with a hint of mischief in her voice.

“Well, then,” Jaina said to Anni. “It looks like we are on.”

Jaina steepened the X-wing’s ascent and Anni and the Blades followed her fluidly. Turning her comm back to the frequency she had been challenged on, Jaina said, “We accept - Protocol Thirty One”

She saw four of the Blades turn and move off and away. She assumed they were going to be out of the fight but, since she had no idea what Protocol Thirty One actually entailed, she couldn’t be sure.

There was a pause before the voice answered back. “You are not in the correct position for the requested duel. Do you wish Protocol Twenty Three? That appears to be what you are in position for?”

“Affirmative,” she heard Anni answer rather brashly, like that had been their plan all along. Even Jaina didn’t want to admit ignorance, the bit of the ego that came with being a fighter pilot asserting itself. Jaina reached to open her S-foils and she saw Anni’s were deploying as well.

“Excellent,” the leader of the Blades answered. “Commence.”

Startled by the suddenness of the start of the duel, Jaina had to think quickly or they would lose before they even started. Obviously in this scenario, the flight of lesser numbers is tactically disadvantaged as well, Jaina thought.

Long-range shots of red energy flashed past her canopy. Jaina tapped a key to bring the damage assessment program online and keyed her comm on the Rogue Flight frequency. “Twelve, cross-break-over-under,” she ordered. After allowing Anni a moment to let it sink in, she said, “Mark.”

Jaina pulled back on her stick, bringing the fighter into a shallow climb. With Anni on her left S-foil, Jaina turned away from her to the right. After passing through the inverted, a position where the top of her craft was exactly upside-down of where it would be in level flight, she began to steadily increase her pull back on the stick until it was against the stop as her s-foils were thirty degrees past level while still inverted.

Anni performed a similar maneuver but her turn pulled her to the left while not increasing her altitude until her s-foils had passed through the inverted. She stopped her roll when her s-foils were perpendicular to wings level before pulling back on the stick to drastically increase her turn rate. The X-wings’ paths crossed with the clearance between Jaina’s and Anni’s wingtips was less than three meters.

The Blades, who had started to follow their targets, were forced to go evasive when they almost collided with their flight members. Cutting her speed, Jaina dropped in behind the Blade at the rear of the formation. Dropping her reticle over the fighter, she mashed the splinter trigger sending a hail of bolts at the fighter.

A glowing sphere stopped her first shots, but quickly collapsed. Puffs of smoke came off the Blade as the paint evaporated. They must think we can fire full power shots that fast, Jaina thought with a smile. Oh well, a little unfair, I guess.

The fighter wagged its wings and turned away toward the circling fighters. Another Blade flashed by, with Anni’s X-wing tight on its tail. Her laser cannons spit energy at the fighter. The bolts slammed into it and after a series of quick turns, Anni loosed another volley that “destroyed” the fighter. It flew out of the engagement area as well.

Jaina was about to look down at the sensors when Sparky squealed to indicate a missile lock. Jaina slammed the stick to port and yanked back on it. A grunt escaped her as the maneuver slammed her back into the pilot’s couch. The missile streaked by trailing a large plume of white smoke. A feeling of dread filled her as she thought that this might no longer be an exercise.

The missile exploded about seventy meters in front of her. She flinched as she saw impact on her shields. But her alarm was quickly dispelled when she saw the missile’s deadly shrapnel was nothing more than paint. Looking at her console, she saw that the simulated damage to her fighter was minimal.

Slamming her throttle forward, she nosed her fighter into a dizzying dive. The Blade tried to keep up with her and fired a few shots but was soon too far behind for an affective shot. The pilot realized too late that Anni had taken the opportunity to fall in behind him. Jaina didn’t need to wait to see what happened. Pulling back, she performed a tight loop that brought her head-to-head with the Blade trailing Anni.

She began firing at maximum range. At first the shots fell below the fighter, but as it began to turn away it flew through the hail of bolts. The Blade turned away but wobbled as the computer simulated damage. Jaina slowed her speed to allow for an easier shot. She fired again, pounding the fighter. It wagged its wings and flew off.

She looked behind her and to starboard to see Anni closing in to take up proper wing position. “Good fight,” Jaina said over the comm. “Thanks.”

“Frothing death to your enemies,” came the reply as the Blades regrouped and flew off to the west.

“Rogue Flight, Cartann Control,” came the voice of the previously silent controller. “Congratulations on four stops. You won additional honor since you succeeded from the position of weakness.” When the Rogues didn’t respond, he continued, “You are cleared to land at the Cartann Bladedome.”

Sparky tooted that he had received coordinates and an approach procedure. “Roger, Control,” Jaina replied. She turned to the appropriate heading and looked at her screen to follow the approach Sparky displayed for her. Their approach was uneventful and in moments they were over a huge duracrete pad that held at least a hundred Blades parked in huge rows. Colorful banners flew from almost every building in the compound. The two Rogues were guided to land near the buildings and in front of a small hanger.

After powering down their fighters, Jaina and Anni popped open their canopies. No crew came out with ladders for them. Jaina slowly climbed out, allowing her aching muscles a moment before she jumped down. Calling upon the Force, she slowed her descent but still handed hard enough to send a jolt through her legs. She saw Anni hit even harder than she did. Immediately, Jaina regretted not aiding her friend's descent.

Anni and Jaina recovered their composure quickly enough and began to walk toward the elaborately decorated building they had set down in front of. As they approached, the doors opened to reveal three men wearing elaborate military uniforms of crimson that were adorned with countless medals and ribbons. The man in the lead appeared to be in his late thirties and wore his graying brown hair closely cropped.

“Lady Pilots,” he greeted them, sounding as if the title he granted was one to be revered. “Welcome to Adumar. I am Lord Hasiss ji Rytt, Commander of Writhing Agony Flightknife.” He took a moment to shake hands with each of them before continuing. “I will be the liaison between yourselves and the Perator of Cartann, our representative to the Adumari World Council.”

“A pleasure to meet you. I am Lieutenant Jaina Solo and this is Lieutenant Anni Capstan,” Jaina said, gesturing to Anni as she said her name. “We are both members of Rogue Squadron.”

“If you will follow me,” he said, turning back to reenter the building and the two Rogues followed dutifully. For three hours, Lord ji Rytt gave them a tour of the vast facility. He made special care to show off his Flightknife’s area and introduced them to all of the pilots. Jaina was well used to diplomatic responsibilities and played along easily. Anni was a bit off balance but adjusted as time went on.

They were then led out to the parked Blades and were given access to the cockpits. The controls were somewhat similar to their New Republic fighters. Their sensors were probably the most different feature. They seemed to work as their name implied by reading reflected and transmitted light, but neither Jaina nor Anni were able to fully comprehend how the “lightbounce” system really worked.

Their tour eventually took them back to their X-wings. “My Flightknife has the honor of escorting you over the city to where you will be quartered. I assure you that everything will be befitting your rank and esteem,” Lord Rytt informed them.

One mynock sized cave coming up, Anni thought sarcastically as a matching grin came to her lips. Hopefully they hosed it down for us after the last occupants vacated it.

Jaina nodded and turned to climb back up into her fighter. Looking back, she saw that Hasiss wore a pleasant smile but Jaina shot Anni a skeptical roll of the eyes. Anni returned the sentiment with a sardonic smirk, confirming that they shared similar thoughts.

Soon, the two X-wings rose up with twelve Blades joining them but the pace their escorts set was agonizingly slow. All along their route people were lining the streets and crowding onto balconies, waving and cheering at the New Republic fighters.

The lead Blade directed them to a large balcony on the north side of one of the tallest buildings in the city. Jaina and Anni flew a perfect approach and landed the ships gently. The balcony had room for at least four more X-wings. Hassiss’ Blade and one other landed on a much smaller balcony three stories lower in the same building.

For a second time that day, Jaina and Anni went through the protocol for powering down their fighters and securing them. They again climbed down without the benefit of ladders but both handled it far better this time. After making their way inside the apartment, their mouths fell open in shock at what they saw.

The quarters they found themselves in were lavish even by Coruscant standards. The rooms were richly decorated and no wall was without accouterments. The suite was made up of four private bedrooms, a large living and entertaining area, and a refresher so large it looked like it could have accommodated twice the number of people the suite was meant to billet.

Anni and Jaina spent the next few minutes in silence as they explored their home for the next few days. As they explored the bedrooms, they found the closets full of civilian clothes for any conceivable occasion. There were also archaic looking pistols and knives. Each closet also held an ornate blastsword.

The two women had just met up in the living area again as they finished their explorations when there was a knock at the door. Anni tinkered with the controls for a moment before she succeeded in opening the door to reveal Lord Hassiss ji Rytt who had come by to finish acquainting the two pilots with their surroundings.

He spent the next hour explaining many things, starting with the odd operation of the refresher and the function of the numerous seashells located inside. He then discussed the wardrobes provided, detailing what was appropriate for which occasions as well as when they should be armed and with what weapons. Finally, he started to hand Jaina an Adumari datapad. However, Jaina nodded in Anni's direction motioning for her to step forward and take it instead. After explaining its operation, Hassiss informed them that it held the information regarding the delivery of the cache of munitions.

“I’ll contact the crews and have them get started right away,” Anni informed Jaina as she stepped out of the room. She could hear Anni begin speaking into her comlink as Hassiss bowed before her.

“I will bid you good evening then,” Hassiss said. “Tomorrow I will return before the morning meal. At that time, we can discuss your plans for the day.”

Jaina nodded, only turning away when Lord ji Rytt had made his way out of the apartment. Anni clicked off her comlink and rejoined Jaina. “This place,” she began, obviously awestruck. “I mean, it’s incredible.”

“It’s quite impressive,” Jaina replied.

“I can’t even believe it, when Lord ji Rytt said our quarters would be befitting our rank and esteem perhaps he misheard you.” Anni quirked her eyebrow. “You are sure you said Lieutenant not Commodore, right?” Anni asked with a wink.

Jaina chuckled. “Well, if he did mishear, all the better for us I suppose.” Looking around the room, Jaina tried to take it all in. “Well, what do you want to do? Doesn’t seem like we are actually being encouraged to head out and about.”

“Well, I am rather tired. I mean, sleeping in an X-wing isn’t the best sleep I’ve ever gotten,” Anni answered. “I think I'm up for a long, hot bath and eight to ten hours of uninterrupted sleep.”

Jaina smiled at her friend. “Sounds like a plan to me.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Anni Capstan was precious and unique!” Jaina screamed at the figure speaking to her from the shadows. “So was Ulaha Kore! So was…” Jaina stopped as a name caught in her throat and didn't allow itself to be uttered, let alone understood.

“What of them?” the figure asked incredulously. “They served their purpose to the possible best end.”

“How dare you say that?” Jaina’s eyes smoldered angrily. “They were my friends!”

Jaina’s surroundings were dark and she couldn’t make out anything beyond the darkness. Light cascaded down on her, but it had no visible source. The figure she was addressing stepped into the light and Jaina could finally see him.

Standing over two full meters in height, the young man had close cropped brown hair and eyes of bright blue. He wore a black outer cloak over an old Jedi Tunic of dark brown and accented with a black leather outer tunic. Jaina glared at him, though his face was an impassive mask. Under other circumstances Jaina might have found the young man quite attractive, but something seemed wrong to her about that thought.

“There are heroes in the Galaxy, Jaina,” he began slowly, “and heroes are oft made by stepping over the bodies of their fellows. It is what sets them apart.” Jaina spun and turned her back on him but it did not stop his words. “That willingness to proceed, even when you have strong evidence of the likelihood of death, is what sets heroes apart.”

“And what if I don’t want that?” Jaina screeched as she turned back to face him.

“Your wishes are of no concern.”

“Master Luke has told us we’re to find our own place!”

The young man’s features became wistful for a moment. “Yes, Luke would say something like that.”

“Who are you to question him?” Jaina accused.

“Someone who knows better than he,” came the simple answer. “He could not fight his destiny any more than you can fight yours.”

Jaina almost spoke again but she stopped herself. Fear, cold and hard, filled her heart. She did not want to know the answer to the question she was almost foolish enough to ask.

The man smiled knowingly. “You can not hide from your destiny, Jaina.” Reaching for the lightsaber Jaina now noticed was hanging from his belt, the young man took it in his hand. Snaphiss, the blade that emerged shimmered a startling blue. As he held it in his hands, she recognized the weapon as one she was very familiar with since it normally hung from the belt of her Master, Mara Jade-Skywalker.

Jaina shook her head. “No,” she began weakly, but his strong voice cut her off.

“You are the Sword of the Jedi," he declared. "You will survive as those you love die around you. And your duty will keep you from all you may have loved without its undertaking. Sadly, you will never know peace, for peace is impossible when you are bathed in the blood of not only your enemies but your friends as well.”

 

* * * *

 

“Jaina,” she heard as she felt herself being shaken. “Wake up.”

Jaina’s eyes sprung open to see Anni sitting on the bed near her. She still had her hands on Jaina’s shoulders but had stopped shaking her. The images and words of her dreams still rattled around in Jaina's mind as she tried to banish them.

Jaina managed a weak smile and sat up. “Good morning.”

“Good morning?” Anni asked, surprised. “It didn’t sound like one from the next room. Are you all right?”

“Fine,” she answered, not very convincingly.

“Well, I could hear you from my room. So, that’s not gonna hold any water, Sticks,” Anni retorted.

Jaina sighed. “Okay, okay. I just had a nightmare. No big deal.”

Anni looked at her skeptically for a moment. Jaina began to worry that her friend wasn’t going to let it drop. It was just a dream, Jaina thought. Not everything that appears when I close my eyes is a vision from the Force.

Finally, Anni smiled. “Well, not exactly my ideal wake-up call, but it’s probably about time we got up anyway.”

Jaina nodded and rolled out of bed. From there, the two women got dressed and ready to begin their day. After about an hour, Lord ji Rytt arrived with two of his pilots and began to go over the itinerary for the day. It didn’t take more than a moment for Jaina to realize that they were being given the royal treatment.

The day’s activities would lead them all over the city and surrounding area. They would be touring military bases, ship construction facilities and government offices ending with a cursory stop to inspect the loading of the concussion missiles and proton torpedoes they were tasked to bring back. Though neither really wanted to spend the first day of their visit this way, they knew they couldn’t really decline.

So Anni and Jaina were led through a rather boring day that lasted much longer than either of them expected. The only plus was that it appeared that things were going well with the shipment and it might even be completed ahead of schedule. As the sun began to set, they were escorted back to their quarters to prepare for their last official function for the evening.

Before leaving the Rogues’ quarters, Lord ji Rytt informed Jaina and Anni that a banquet was being held to honor their visit and give them an opportunity to meet the Perator, Balass ke Teldan. Checking the chrono, the two women discovered that they had only about two hours until the banquet and they would need every second of it to get ready. First, they selected appropriate formal clothes from the array their hosts had provided and then spent much of the time figuring out how to don it correctly. With that dilemma and doing their hair and make-up, they had barely managed to be ready when Hassiss returned.

“Can we get this underway?” Anni asked him as her hands dropped to rub her stomach. “I am starving.”

The Adumari pilot took a moment to look at their clothing and accessories. Both wore elaborate tunics and breeches, accented with many straps and buckles. Jaina’s consisted of a garish green and gold pattern with golden buckles and black straps. On her belt hung a blaster, her lightsaber, and a strange device that consisted of a small hemispherical device with a handle. The flat side of it was crossed with vents, and the round side held the handle and an intake vent. A small motor drew air through the intake and pushed it out through the vents.

When she noticed Hassiss appraising her, Jaina let her hand drop to the strange device that she had found already hanging from the belt she had chosen to wear with her outfit. Tapping it with her finger, she asked, “What is this?”

“A comfan is a personal comfort device courtiers use to keep themselves cool during long, official functions,” the Adumari Lord began. He went on to explain that within the courts of Adumar, handling of a comfan was considered an art and even the slightest of motions could convey a hidden meaning.

Jaina decided to keep the comfan on her belt as an accessory to complete her outfit. However, she just as quickly came to the conclusion it would stay right there for the duration of the evening. The Force only knows what I could accidentally say or imply, she thought.

Anni was dressed in a dark crimson tunic with thick black leather straps and silver buckles. A shimmering black long cloak flowed from her shoulders and from her belt hung an archaic Adumari blaster pistol and a blastsword. The whole outfit clashed with her natural red hair and blue eyes. But, the clashing combinations seemed to only accent the fashion in the eyes of the Adumari.

“You look wonderful,” Hassiss commented finally after taking a few more moments to appraise them both. “And I would be honored to escort you to the banquet and your awaiting dinners.”

As Hassiss turned to exit, Anni rolled her eyes at Jaina and smirked. A giggle emerged first from Jaina then Anni but, if he noticed, Lord ji Rytt did not comment. Within a few moments, they found themselves in a speeder making their way through the streets in the direction of the Court of the Royal Residence.

The speeder slowed to a stop in front of the giant building that was lit up like the Koornacht Cluster. In the light breeze that blew, elaborate banners flapped majestically from various positions on the building's facade. Guards in ceremonial uniform moved to them, offering a hand to help them from the speeder and gesturing to the staircase leading into the seat of the Perator of Cartann.

Upon entering, they walked through a very short corridor that led into a huge ballroom. Even Jaina couldn’t help standing a bit agape as Anni nearly fell over in shock. The beauty and majesty of the room was indescribable, surpassing even Coruscant’s Grand Ballroom and rivaling the tales Jaina had heard of the opulence of Palpatine’s era.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” a young woman greeted them politely after waiting a few moments for the new arrivals to take everything in. She was attired in a sharp looking dueling tunic and breeches. As well, she wore a blastsword and a blaster pistol on either hip. “My mates and I would love to speak with you on your battles and kills,” she added, gesturing to a group of three, two men and one woman, off to the side. They all wore similar clothing but each had a few different medals and ribbons indicating they were all from different nations.

Jaina offered a warm but polite smile and Anni shrugged as they walked over to the group. The Adumari Union pilots were soon encouraging them to divulge details of every conflict they had ever been involved in. At first, stories concerning the Vong dominated their conversation. But eventually, Jaina turned to stories from her time at the Jedi Praxeum while Anni delved into her many adventures during her short term as a freighter pilot. As their tales continued, more and more people gathered around the two New Republic pilots. There seemed to be no waning of their audience's interest even as Jaina and Anni ran out of tales to tell.

Much to the disappointment of those gathered, Jaina and Anni eventually excused themselves. When they walked off, they each breathed a sigh of relief. “I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone that interested in what I had to say,” Anni sighed.

Jaina shook her head. “Nor I.”

Anni cocked her head and shot Jaina a doubtful look. “Now, why do I doubt that?” She placed a hand on Jaina’s shoulder and made a wide sweeping gesture with her other hand. “Jaina Solo, the future of the New Republic. The daughter made of one of the most romantic unions ever told in modern-day tales. Jaina Solo, fighter pilot and Jedi extraordinaire!”

Jaina blushed and grabbed Anni’s arm as a few people turned to see why she was shouting. “Give me a break, will you?” Jaina pleaded. The two women broke down and chuckled. They made their way over to sample the culinary delights meant as appetizers. Most of the food was a little too spicy for Jaina’s tastes, but Anni loved it and sampled so many Jaina doubted she would be able to eat her dinner. If it's served before the Sith Hells freeze over, that is, Jaina mused.

Almost two hours passed as they waited for the Perator to arrive. Jaina and Anni spent their time discussing everything they could possibly think of about piloting, including many things they had never even considered, with a number of groups of Adumari pilots. Jaina and Anni had just broken away from the group they were speaking to and found a table where no one was pestering them when a hush fell over the crowd.

A row of guards moved to flank the entrance that led from deeper in the royal palace. They wore exquisite uniforms and held ornate blastswords in their hands. A moment later, a man in a uniform that bore a strong resemblance to the Cartann military uniform, but was a hundred times more extravagant, walked in. He appeared to be in his early forties and wore his gray hair cropped close to his scalp. Although it seemed he may have once been in excellent shape, he was now thickening a bit in the middle.

He waved regally and the crowd broke into a boisterous cheer. Anni and Jaina quickly joined in and applauded but not with the enthusiasm of the Perator’s subjects. He made his way to the throne at the back wall and a herd of courtiers and advisors made their way with him. As soon as he was seated, rows of waiters carrying huge trays of food began to make their way through the room serving dinner to the Perator's guests.

The two women did their best to eat slowly despite their ravenous hunger that the appetizers had done little to curb. As they ate, they observed the ruler of Cartann from across the room as he attended to the concerns of those with him. The aides all spoke animatedly and though they could not hear their words from so far away, it was easy to tell that the speakers considered them to be of world shattering proportions.

“What do you think they are talking about?” Anni leaned over to whisper.

“Not the foggiest idea,” Jaina admitted. “But, from their body language and the Perator’s, I think they believe the world is about to end and the Perator knows better and is simply placating them.”

Anni chuckled. “Now I know why you dread politics so.”

Jaina looked at her indignantly. “I don’t dread it. Politics has its place. It’s just that it can be…”

“Annoying?” Anni interjected. “Boring? Self-righteous?”

Jaina laughed. “Yes.”

Laughing together, they cut their banter short as they saw one of the Perator’s advisors coming over to them. “Lieutenant Solo?”

Anni’s features blossomed in a wide smile when it occurred to her that the Perator might only be looking for Jaina. “That’s her,” she said, gesturing to Jaina. She glanced around and used the opportunity to escape, calling out as she walked off, “I’ll catch up with you later, Sticks. I believe there is a seat at a Sabacc table somewhere around here with my name on it."

Jaina sat there shocked but couldn’t really fault Anni for her rapid escape. I’ll get you later, don’t you worry, she thought with joking malice before returning her attention to the advisor. “Yes, I am Lieutenant Solo.”

“The Perator wishes to invite you to approach so that you might speak with him,” he said, gesturing towards the throne and the gaggle of people standing near it.

Jaina bowed her head slightly. “I am honored by his request and humbly accept.” Standing slowly, she stepped away from the table and what little remained of her dinner.

The advisor led Jaina toward the throne and, at her approach, the crowd parted slightly to allow her to pass. She walked with her head held high and an air of royalty she inherited from her mother. She came to a halt a few paces from the dais the throne sat upon and offered a deep bow to the figure seated upon it.

“Welcome to Adumar and to Cartann, Lieutenant,” Perator ke Teldan said, his voice low but commanding. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Raising her gaze to look at him, Jaina smiled with practiced grace. “It pleases me greatly to be here, Perator. Thank you for the honor of greeting me personally.”

Balass ke Teldan turned and whispered to the aide standing to his right. As he did, he extended his closed right hand to point at Jaina and from his fist, he extended his fingers to point at her with his middle and ring fingers. Gasps followed by hushed mutterings accompanied his gesture. That worried Jaina, not because she had any clue what the gesture meant, but due to the response it received from the people in the room. Without another word, Balass dropped his hand, stood and exited the room accompanied by his guards.

Jaina looked about but no one would meet her gaze. Through the Force, she could feel a mix of emotions radiating from them. She could feel jealousy, contempt, and even fear but had no idea why they felt what they did. The aide the Perator had spoken to walked over to stand beside her and gestured for Jaina to follow him. Not knowing what had occurred, Jaina was wary. But, if there had been some misstep, she needed to try and remedy it or else they might be denied the crucial shipment they were there to retrieve. She followed the aide.

The advisor led her out of the giant ballroom into an equally grand hallway. After many twists and turns, Jaina was shown through an ornate gold door into a small sitting room. A fire burned brightly in a fireplace within one of the walls. There were three plush chairs arranged in a circle and a large bed against the opposite wall. Hanging about the room, covering almost every bare bit of wall, were a number of beautiful and elaborate paintings. They seemed to detail the life of someone, that someone she presumed was Perator Balass ke Teldan. The scenes showed gigantic air battles, blastsword duels and even one that appeared to be a council meeting.

As Jaina looked at it, she saw people ringed about a huge wooden table. Next to the Perator stood a figure that looked very much like…

“You didn’t know I had met your mother, did you?”

Spinning around and stifling a gasp, Jaina saw Balass ke Teldan standing near the door, which he reached to close. He was dressed the same but he now wore an ornate mask of black velvet and gold that obscured most of his face. Moving to sit in one of the chairs, he motioned for Jaina to sit in the one across from him.

“I didn’t, in fact,” Jaina replied as she sat.

“I'm very happy we could take this little bit of time away. I have a couple of matters I wished to discuss with you.”

Jaina only nodded but she couldn’t keep her eyes from his mask. It was very distracting.

“With my mask on, I do not see with the Perator’s eyes. So, we may speak casually,” he explained. “It also serves another purpose in the ritual I used to invite you here.”

Well, that is what they were muttering about, Jaina thought. Now, the only question is what that ritual entails?

As if he had been able to hear Jaina's question, Balass answered, “I bestowed the great honor upon you of inviting you to share my bed. But, because I am married, it can’t be as myself the Perator but only as myself the man. And, of course, it deals with any matters that might arise if you were to carry away one of my heirs. Since I am not the Perator with this mask, any child would not be in the line of succession for my throne. ”

It took all of Jaina’s willpower to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. A spike of fear ran through her and she had no idea how to handle the situation. She knew that as a man of honor he would not force her, and even if he tried, she was a Jedi after all. But she needed to move cautiously to avoid diplomatic problems a refusal might create.

“You heard the mutterings, I’m sure,” the older man continued. “Unlike my father, who invoked this rite fairly regularly, this is the first time I ever have.” He chuckled softly.

“What made you this time?” Jaina asked in a measured tone, her heart seeming to have lodged itself in her throat.

“It was really the only way to speak with you completely alone.” A wide grin came to his face. “Though, I think I will have a lot of explaining to do to my wife when I see her later this eve.”

“Well, I am honored," Jaina began, her tone more than a little nervous. "It's just that…"

He interrupted her with a boisterous laugh, lowering his head as he laughed for several moments. At first, Jaina was a bit unnerved by it, but she quickly realized the laughter was far from maniacal and was more joyous or amused.

He shook his head and looked to her again as his laughter slowed. "You misunderstand. As I said, I wished to speak to you alone. That is all. Speak."

A blush rose to the young woman's cheeks. "Oh. Oh, my. I'm sorry…I just…"

Balass waved a hand at her. "No, no. No need for apologies. I should have been clearer. I simply wished to be able to speak with you as myself, not with the restrictions placed upon me by my station. Especially those binding me while in the view of my subjects."

Since he had made it clear he did not want an apology, Jaina simply nodded. Balass reached into his uniform coat to the inside pocket and pulled out a datapad. "First, I would like to ask if you would be willing to deliver this to General Antilles for me?"

Jaina took the data pad with a smile as he extended it to her. "Of course, I would be happy to."

"There are many things I wished to say to him, that I could not on the day he left." The older man sighed heavily. "At the time your esteemed Rogues left my world, there were many binding traditions that made the Perator unlike any normal man. And, I am sad to say, many of those traditions still exist today."

The mantle of responsibility and duty seemed to weigh heavily on the man sitting before Jaina. At the moment it seemed to her that the weight might crush him, a smile returned to his face. "But that is not what I wanted to discuss with you. As the old adage goes: The more things change, the more they stay the same."

A bemused smirk came to Jaina's lips. "I gather you got that from Major Klivian?"

"Yes, though I didn't realize it was exclusive to him."

"It isn’t but from what I know, of the people who visited you, that sounds most likely to be something he would tell you."

Jaina and Balass paused, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Jaina broke the silence several moments later. “I will gladly deliver the message. Though, if I may be so bold, I take it the message was not the only reason you wished to speak with me.”

“I believe some of your mother, the diplomat, is showing through in you,” he responded with a good-natured laugh. “Suggesting boldness, but showing none at all and only suggesting such an idea so your listener could presume such himself.” The comment made Jaina think for a moment, not sure she knew exactly what he was getting at. Though, before she had a chance to finish mulling it over, he continued, “But despite your diplomatic phrasing, I will answer you directly. Yes, you are correct.”

“There are many on my world who yearn to meet this new found enemy of the New Republic,” he said with a heavy sigh. “I wish I could say that it was due to their love for their fellow citizens but most of them are the hard-liners from before Adumar embraced the idea of a world government.”

“Well, Perator, I wish I could say that the New Republic was in a position to accept or reject help based on the reasons behind it being offered.” Jaina’s features hardened with the thoughts of the battles she had seen and the people they had lost. “But, we are not. We need all the help we can get, and more. In fact, at this point, we have even accepted aid from the Imperial Remnant.” The Perator could not hide his surprise. “There are many who wore that same expression when they heard,” Jaina said with a smirk.

“I had heard rumors but I immediately discounted them.” His expression turned pensive. “From all I had learned from my many meetings with the officials of the New Republic, not one of them ever thought there would be any cooperation between the two governments - ever, for any reason.”

Jaina offered a shrug. “Not one of them could have imagined an enemy like the Yuuzhan Vong.”

Perator Balass ke Teldan steepled his hands with the tips of his middle fingers lightly resting just below his nose. “Well, that is all the more reason we will need to involve ourselves in this. And, I mean more than just supplying munitions.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Jaina replied, waiting to see what else he would add.

“Though, we must be careful as to how we choose to involve ourselves. I will consider this in the days to come," Balass affirmed. "But before we get to the other reason I asked you here, there is one more small matter I need to see to.”

Jaina watched him stand and make his way over to a nearby table she hadn't noticed before. Upon it sat a few bottles and other trinkets along with a beautiful red flower and a small branch of thorns. He picked up the twig of thorns and made his way back to Jaina. He slowly reached out to pin it to Jaina's lapel. "There. Now let us move to the Council Chamber."

As he exited the room, Jaina stood to follow and considered asking him about why he had pinned thorns to her lapel. Her curiosity quickly melted away as the Perator got back to the topic of why he had really brought her back here.

"As I am sure you are now well aware of, my world has a great respect for fighter pilots. In fact, some of the qualities that make them merely tolerated in the polite society of our New Republic are what endear them to my people."

"I'm not sure I understand," Jaina answered slowly.

"Well, pilots are often very frank, bordering on rude. They tell it like it is and offer no apology. And that is exactly what I need from you in the next few minutes." They came to the door of the Council Chamber and Balass stopped. " I need you to explain everything you can about the Yuuzhan Vong to the people seated in this room."

Jaina swallowed heavily as she began to realize what she was being asked to do.

"Just tell them the truth," Balass continued. "Do not speak of glory or honor. Speak of the horrors of combat with the Yuuzhan Vong and what threat they really pose to the Galaxy. If you can do this for me, I can promise I can supply a far better force to the conflict at hand."

Jaina nodded solemnly. "I will do my best, for all our sakes."

With a resolute nod, he pulled the mask from his face and once again became the revered ruler. Then the Perator of Cartann led Jaina through the door into the elaborately decorated room beyond, which was dominated by a huge round table. Though there were many seats, most were empty and eighteen people sat around the table all dressed in uniforms of varying styles. From the data she had read during her flight, Jaina recognized most of them as members of the various nations of the Adumari Union Council.

The Perator of Cartann led her directly to a podium set a few paces back from the table. Jaina paused briefly and steeled herself before she spoke. Then she began, first introducing herself including her station and merits before enlightening the gathered leaders exactly as she had been asked to do.


	6. Chapter 6

“…Thank you all for your time. I hope that what I have told you here today prepares you all for what might lay ahead for our Galaxy," Jaina said resolutely as she stepped back from the podium. She made her way out of the Council Chamber leaving behind the Perator and the other officials. She left heavy hearts and gloomy faces in her wake.

Shaking off the weariness she felt, Jaina tried to let go of the feelings of sadness and anger her words and the memories of the Yuuzhan Vong had dredged up. She made her way though the labyrinth of corridors back to the ballroom she had left earlier. With one last shake of the head to ease the tension in her shoulders, she entered the room.

As she crossed the threshold, all conversation near the doorway ceased. A moment later, all conversation in the entire room ended as they stared at Jaina. Calling the Force to her, she tried to steel her resolve and began to walk through the room. As she passed by each table, silence turned to hushed whispers and Jaina's heart pounded in her chest. In all her times at diplomatic functions of the grandest scale, never had she been so obviously the center of attention. And the attention seems to be anything but kind, Jaina thought as she began to look for Anni.

It was a few minutes before Anni came trotting up to her. During the time Jaina managed to discern the object of the whispers and stares - the twig of thorns. "I can see you still know how to make an entrance," Anni quipped as she gently took Jaina by the elbow and led her towards the palace's exit. "Can you believe no one here was willing to play sabacc with me? There wasn't even one table in the whole palace!"

Jaina cleared her throat. "Can we get to addressing the situation at hand, please?"

"Sorry," Anni replied with a smirk and a chuckle that conveyed the fact she wasn't really sorry.

"It has something to do with this," Jaina whispered to her as she gestured at her lapel with her chin. "Though I can't figure out for the life of me what."

Her wingmate smiled knowingly as she guided Jaina out of the Palace and onto the streets of Cartann City. When they were about a hundred meters from the palace, Anni plucked the thorns from the lapel and tucked them into Jaina's pocket. "You're gonna want to keep those. The story just won't be the same without the visual aide."

"Well, that might be true," Jaina replied. "If I actually had a story to go along with my visual aide."

Anni giggled madly. "I suppose I should enlighten you then. It seems it was pretty common knowledge to everyone that was there why he invited you to his private chambers."

Jaina blushed. "Well yes, but that wasn't really what happened."

"Obviously not, since you are wearing the Thistles of the Shrew." Anni broke into giggles again.

"The what?!" Jaina exclaimed.

"The Thistles of the Shrew," Anni repeated. "According to the man I was talking to, you are the first woman to refuse a Perator's invitation for carnal pleasures in over a century."

"So that’s what all the whispering was about."

Anni nodded. "At least it was around me. Opinions ran from prudishness to pretentiousness as to your reason for refusing. Though, a few of the women highly respected your refusal. It seems that times are changing here in more ways than we read about."

So, that's why he pinned it on me. To save me from assumptions that I had conceded to his advances. To protect my honor, since he clearly figured I would have refused even if he had tried, Jaina thought. I presume that the beautiful flower would have implied something else all together. I guess I don’t feel so bad now that I got the thorns.

"So, why did you refuse?" Anni asked, shocking Jaina from her thoughts.

Jaina stopped in her tracks and stared at Anni, mouth agape. "Why did I refuse?" she asked, not wanting to believe she had heard her friend correctly the first time.

Anni stopped and turned to face her. She laughed again and smiled at Jaina. "Sticks," she chuckled. "You need to learn to take a joke." Anni began walking again with Jaina following her.

Finally, Jaina laughed at the absurdity of the entire situation. "You're right, I just…it was totally insane."

"I can't believe he actually did that," Anni replied. "It might have worked with one of his people but not with a respected woman from the New Republic."

Jaina shook her head. "No, it's not that at all." She pulled a datapad that she quickly showed to Anni before returning it to her pocket. "Though I can't say I fully understand the Adumari customs, he needed an excuse to get me alone to discuss some things."

Trying to rile her up, Anni interrupted, "Is that what they call it now?"

Ignoring her, Jaina continued. "First, he asked me to deliver a message for him to Wedge. Then he took me to a secret meeting deep within the Palace.” Her voice became a whisper. “It seems the Adumari are more than ready to jump into the war against the Vong. The Perator just needed a little help explaining just what they would be getting themselves into, allowing cooler heads to plan exactly how they would proceed.”

Anni nodded but did not offer any further comment as she turned down a street Jaina did not recognize. After walking in silence for several minutes, Anni came to a stop in front of a rather seedy looking cantina. Throwing a smile over her shoulder at Jaina, Anni walked through the door.

Jaina followed her since she really couldn’t do anything else. The room was crowded with many different people. Almost all were humanoid, likely Adumari, and most wore dark masks over their faces. Jaina had no idea why, but it didn’t seem out of the ordinary. If anything, it was more common in this place for one to be masked than it was to be without one.

Anni looked around for a few moments before making her way to a nearby booth. It sat in the darkest corner of the room and had just been vacated by two very armed, heavily masked and cloaked men. Anni sat down and drummed her hands off the table as Jaina sat.

“Nice place,” Anni commented.

Jaina looked around in response and gave a half-amused frown. “Looks like how I imagined Mos Eisley looked when Uncle Luke met my father.” She chuckled and added, “Well, except for the masks.”

Soon a skinny, young girl, wearing a skimpy outfit, came over to take their drink orders. Anni ordered two Podracer Collisions, one for each of them. A few moments later, the drinks arrived and the two each took their first sips.

Jaina felt the spicy and bitter liquid splash over her tongue. She barely choked it down before she coughed. “By the Force…”

“I know,” Anni replied with a smirk. “These are a little weaker than normal. We’ll just make sure to tip her well next round and maybe we will get ones that aren’t as watered-down.”

Jaina smirked back at her. For the next couple of hours, Jaina and Anni had a few drinks and talked about a variety of subjects. First, their impressions of Adumar and its people. And second, life aboard the Ralroost and life as members of Rogue Squadron. The second topic got Jaina thinking of her assignment from Colonel Darklighter to try and gauge Anni’s state of mind, though, after a few of the drinks Anni had ordered her, she was feeling more than a little fuzzy. She wasn’t sure she could accurately evaluate anything.

“Jaina,” Anni said. Her voice was soft and she had leaned over the table closer to the young Jedi. “I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me since…” she trailed off, her expression pained. “Well, you know. It's meant more to me than you could possibly know.”

Well, I guess I don’t need to bring it up, Jaina thought. But, I’m still not sure how I should try and discuss it with her. Anni could see she was struggling for words. They both took a few more sips of their drinks, Anni hoping Jaina would continue.

Jaina eventually discerned Anni was waiting for her to speak. “I am glad I could be,” Jaina began. “I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. When we lost Chewbacca, it affected all of us but it hit my dad especially hard.” Her impaired mind quickly caused her to stammer. “Not that their relationship was the same…I mean…he did love him…but…” Jaina stopped herself, realizing she was babbling like an idiot.

Anni laughed. “I understand, Sticks. Don’t worry about it. I know what you meant.”

Jaina chuckled nervously. “Good, though I doubt I conveyed it properly.”

“You did fine. That is the nice thing that comes with flying someone’s wing. You get to know them,” Anni replied, smiling warmly and resting her hand gently on Jaina’s. She looked like she was about to say more when a shadow cast itself over the two ladies at the table.

Jaina and Anni turned to see six cloaked men. None wore blastswords or other Adumari garb or weapons. In fact, both girls were able to recognize their dress and weapons as being of Corellian make. “Lieutenant Solo?” the man closest to the table asked. His basic was accented with Corellian but also with something else Jaina couldn’t immediately place although it did remind her of the accent her father had in early recordings of him.

“Yes,” Jaina answered cautiously as Anni withdrew her hand. “What can I do for you?”

The man’s face was heavily bearded and his hair was bushy and unkempt. He leaned down, almost seemingly trying too hard to look discreet. “I am Captain Yerys, NRI.” He nodded to Anni. “I need to speak with you both immediately in a more secure location. I have urgent orders from Coruscant.”

Anni and Jaina looked at each other, confusion evident on both their faces. Neither could figure out why they just hadn’t had messages delivered to them through the comms on their fighters or through their contacts on Adumar. Slowly, Jaina stood. Her legs were a little wobbly beneath her. “Very well. Lead the way, Captain.”

The other men moved to flank Anni and Jaina as the bearded man led them out of the cantina. He said nothing as he guided them through a kilometer of twisting streets. Eventually, he led them into a dark alleyway. The five other men stopped at the mouth as the Captain motioned for Anni and Jaina to step to the alley’s dead-end.

Jaina looked around, suddenly not feeling very comfortable with her surroundings. Thinking a little too late, Jaina asked, “Captain, may I see some credentials?”

In response, he drew his blaster from its holster and pointed it directly at Jaina. “How’s this for credentials, war-monger?”

Anni reached for the blaster at her side but the man moved to point his weapon at her. “Don’t even think about it,” he said as the two women heard the sound of blasters clearing leather at the mouth of the alley.

“What is this about?” Anni asked, her voice trembling slightly.

“We’re not here for you,” he said to Anni turning his weapon quickly back to cover Jaina. “In fact, we could use more people like you.”

“Like me?” Anni asked, obviously confused.

“Sure,” he answered with a smile. “A pilot - someone who knows her way around a blaster.”

“Someone who isn’t ugly and bearded!” they heard one of the men behind them shout. A chorus of guffaws accompanied the comment.

He cast an icy glance back in the direction of his fellows but didn’t comment further. “It’s people like your friend here that are going to get us all killed.” To emphasize his point he gestured with the barrel of his weapon to Jaina. “The Jedi will be the death of all of us.”

“Death of all of us? What are you talking about?” Jaina asked, unable and unwilling to hide her shock. “The Jedi are the protectors of the Galaxy.”

His face grew red and his eyes took on a dangerous stare. “No!” he shouted at her. “It is because of you the Yuuzhan Vong are invading further into our Galaxy! It is because of you that they seek war! Because the Jedi attacked them!”

Jaina raised her hands a bit higher to show him they were empty. “I’m afraid you don’t have your facts quite straight.”

The man looked at her as if he was going to shoot her right there, in cold blood. “Your part of this discussion ends right now, Jedi,” he hissed. “Or I’ll kill you. Right here. Right now.” Jaina said nothing as the man turned his attention back to Anni. “We will bring peace to the Galaxy. You might not have heard much from us yet but our movement is just beginning. Soon the Jedi will be dead and gone and we will be able to broker peace with the Yuuzhan Vong.”

Anni almost laughed at the absurdity of the idea but she wanted to try and learn more. “How many are you? And what group are you talking about?”

“For now we are small. But soon, people will see that we are right and flock to our banner,” he replied cryptically. “But, enough of this. Either you are with us or against us.” He glared at Anni.

She seemed to think heavily on this for a moment. Slowly she turned to face Jaina so that her back was almost completely towards the man holding Jaina at gunpoint. She reached for her blaster but stopped suddenly. Instead, she wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the blastsword. The hissing of metal on metal sent a shiver down Jaina’s spine. Turning the blade over in her hand, Anni held the razor-sharp edge to Jaina’s throat. When she flipped a switch on the hilt, the weapon began to hum and the nozzle at the point began to glow a bright blue.

“Sorry,” Anni began. “He might be right, he might not be. But, either way, I’m not dying for you. And maybe now I won’t be running second best to the Jedi Princess who acts like everyone should do what she says just because her mommy used to be Chief of State and her uncle blew up the Death Star.” Looking over her shoulder at the man, she asked callously, “Dead or alive?”

He grinned at her evilly. “Alive, for now. The Yuuzhan Vong can do with her as they wish.”

“Very well,” she said turning back to Jaina.

Jaina’s heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn’t believe that her friend would do this to her, especially after what she had just said in the bar. But something in Anni's demeanor made Jaina have misgivings. Finally, when it appeared that Anni would draw the blade across her throat, she gave Jaina a wink and began to mouth, soundlessly, “One…two…three.”

Anni pulled the blade back a few millimeters and lunged to her right. The man holding his weapon on Jaina suddenly lost his smug grin and tried to turn his blaster towards Anni but the glowing tip of her weapon touched his chest first.

The weapon snapped and a puff of smoke wafted from a now smoldering hole as it sent him sprawling back. Even as the kick tore the blastsword from her hand and sent it clattering against the alley wall, Anni spun around and dropped her hand to quickly whip the pistol out of its holster. Raising it and dropping to her knee, she took aim.

It seemed the man’s cronies were confused by Anni’s ruse at first. She was already unloading her blaster into their ranks before they even raised their weapons to fire and two more of the men fell with smoking holes in their chests. They were still twitching when the snaphiss of a lightsaber echoed through the alley and Jaina stood, with her weapon in hand, bathing the space in an indigo light.

Jaina leapt in front of Anni, quickly batting aside two shots that came too close to hitting her friend. The Force burned brightly in the young woman evaporating the last of the effects of the alcohol and bringing her senses into perfect sync with her body.

Anni continued to fire, sending the remaining men diving for cover. She sought to do the same and scurried to crouch behind a couple discarded cargo containers off to her right. Jaina charged forward, deflecting bolts aimed at her as she went. One man, panicked by the sight, stepped out in front of her, dropped his blaster and drew a vibroblade.

His clumsy stab left him open for Jaina’s attack. She swung her blade gracefully and the man shrieked in agony as his arm fell away at the bicep. He crumpled to the ground with a groan. Jaina moved onto the next man who continued to fire down the alley at Anni. She swung down viciously and slashed brutally across the man’s chest. He too fell to the ground as his last breath escaped him.

The last standing assailant threw his hands up in surrender. Jaina held the lightsaber pointed at him menacingly. “Don’t move and drop your weapon.” He complied and his blaster fell from his fingers to the street. As Jaina looked at him, she felt the Force warn her of danger. She spun just in time to duck beneath a shot from the man whose arm she had cut off. He bucked once as a shot from Anni slammed into his back.

Sensing more the image of a plan than any actual danger, Jaina continued her spin to again face the man who had just surrendered. He was pulling at a holdout blaster from an ankle holster. He had just gotten it free and was beginning to raise it as Jaina leapt forward and impaled him on her blade. He stood there for a moment, hanging off her blade. His eyes glazed over and he fell off Jaina’s blade to the ground.

“Are you alright?” Anni asked breathlessly as she ran up to stand beside Jaina.

Closing down her lightsaber, Jaina responded, “Yes, but we should get out of here. We have no idea if there might be more of them.”

“Good idea,” Anni said, already trotting off in the direction of their quarters.

 

* * * *

 

“Thank you very much for your help,” Anni said into her comlink as Jaina sat on a nearby couch. “Please let us know if you find out anything further.”

Jaina looked at her friend. Her hands were still slightly trembling, much to her disgust. The aftereffects of adrenaline, plus the idea that someone wanted to give her over to the Vong for no reason she could figure out, had taken their toll.

“Well, it looks like we are safe here. The Perator has ordered guards to be stationed around the building and has his security force is searching the surrounding area and spaceports for signs of any more activity,” Anni informed her as she moved to sit on the couch next to Jaina.

“Thanks Anni,” Jaina said as she felt something being thrust into her hand. It was another drink. Anni must have been making them while she was on her commlink.

Jaina held it up to look at it. “Oh Anni, I’m not sure this is such a good idea. Had we not been drinking, we might not have been stupid enough to follow those guys off in the first place.”

“Nonsense.” Anni raised her own glass on clanked it off Jaina’s before taking a sip. Jaina reluctantly raised her glass, taking a small sip as well. “Those guys ruined our good time. I say,” she began to list off her fingers. “There are guards here, we are secure in our home away from home, we had our last party ruined and, most importantly, we need to live for today.”

Taken back by the conviction in her voice, Jaina smiled. “Is that how you really feel about things?”

“Of course,” Anni answered. “Who knows how long we are going to be around? We need to treat every day like it might be our last and have what fun we can.” Her expression became slightly sad. “Especially now, with the war, it’s even more so.”

Jaina thought on her words for a moment. “You’re right.” After taking another long pull from her drink, she smiled in agreement at her friend.

For the next couple hours, the drinks flowed freely. Anni had immediately made the rule that no topic involving the military, the assault on their lives or the Vong was permitted under any circumstances. So the topics became wide and varied. Not one in particular seemed to dominate the conversation or even stay for any significant portion of it. Before long, both were no longer in full possession of their faculties and were wandering around their shared quarters.

Anni wandered into her room, complaining that Adumar was experiencing gravitational anomalies for she was sure she could feel the world spinning. She flopped onto the bed as Jaina followed her inside. Meaning to sit on the edge, Jaina kind of fell over to lie next to her friend.

Laughing, the two girls enjoyed the moment before their laughter slowed. Jaina then felt Anni’s hand gently come to rest on her forearm. “Sticks,” she said softly. “I never did get to finish what I was saying in the cantina.”

Turning to face her, Jaina looked into Anni’s soft blue eyes. “Sure Anni, what did you want to say?”

Taking a deep breath, Anni began slowly. “I was saying how much you helped me when Casey died. And how much that meant to me.” Anni’s fingers began to gently trace over Jaina’s arm. “The truth is, Casey was very special to me and losing her hurt a lot. But…” Anni trailed off, not finishing her thought.

Jaina was lost a moment in the sensation of Anni’s caress. Jaina shook her head, trying to organize her thoughts and clear away the cobwebs caused by alcohol, coming down from the fight and general exhaustion. “But, what?” she asked.

Anni smiled dreamily at Jaina. “But it would be a disservice to everything she believed in and everything I still believe in to let her loss keep me from living everyday to its fullest.” Reaching over slowly, she gently ran her fingertips across Jaina’s cheek.

Sighing at the pleasantness of the touch, Jaina leaned into it. Anni slipped her arm around Jaina’s neck and pulled her into a loose embrace. Resting her head against her wingmate’s shoulder, the young Jedi nuzzled into the nape of her neck and, unable to think of anything other than how good the embrace felt, Jaina lost herself in the moment.

Jaina's mind struggled with a multitude of questions in the blink of an eye. The first was how she really felt about Anni. The second was the fact that Anni was a woman. Although she had no great objection to the idea of two women being romantically involved, it was a feeling she was quite unfamiliar with. Then, as much as she fought it back, the memory of her dream came to her.

Anni held the beautiful young woman she had come to know rather well in her short time with Rogue Squadron. She could tell that Jaina was struggling with her thoughts even as she held her. I need to give her a little time, Anni thought. Sithspit. I know how much trouble I had with the idea when I started to think of women like I did. I care for her. So I need to make sure I don’t rush her into anything but can still tell her how I feel...

Slowly, she moved to place her lips against Jaina’s forehead. Anni planted a soft and loving kiss there. “Good night, Sticks,” she whispered as she could see Jaina’s eyelids beginning to droop.

As she felt the damp heat of Anni’s lips on her skin, Jaina felt her thoughts wash away in a flood of contentment. Feeling warm and comfortable in Anni’s embrace, the events of the day finally caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaina Solo awoke in an awkward position. Her neck was craned hard to the right and her face was mashed against the pillow while her left leg hung over the side of the bed. She was still dressed in the same outfit she had worn the night before. Her head was filled with a dull ache and her mouth was as dry as the Dune Sea.

Her right arm reached out for something though even as she made the motion, Jaina didn’t realize what exactly she was reaching for. Then it occurred to her. Anni. Memories of the previous evening came back to her. By the Force, today is going to be awkward, she immediately thought. But the more she considered it, the less she agreed with her original thought.

Nothing had happened the evening before when both ladies were under the influence of the many cocktails they had consumed. And what little that had, Jaina was pretty sure she was more than comfortable with. So, what is the problem, Jaina? she asked herself rhetorically.

She didn’t even attempt to answer her mental query and, instead, simply tried to stand. A groan that seemed to start at her toes before making its way through her entire body escaped her as she did. The room seemed to spin and the light hurt her eyes. She could feel the lines on her face where the pillow had left its mark. You must be some sight right about now.

Almost as she had a premonition a moment before, Jaina heard a snicker behind her. “Well, well. It seems that you, Lieutenant Solo, are a bit of a light weight,” she heard from behind her in a voice she immediately recognized as Anni’s. “You do your Corellian heritage a dishonor.”

Reaching for the closest soft object, Jaina grabbed a pillow from the bed and hurled it in Anni’s direction. Jaina was rewarded with an “ooouff” from behind her as she made her way to the refresher.

A short time later, Jaina emerged from the refresher in a fresh flight suit and feeling much better. Anni smiled at her as Jaina entered the living room of their suite where Anni was seated on the couch. “I guess I should have slowed you down. I should have realized you probably weren’t the Galaxy’s heaviest drinker.”

Jaina considered her friend’s words for a moment. Her thoughts immediately went to her father’s behavior when Chewbacca had died. For a moment Jaina was offended by Anni’s comments but she quickly realized her friend was just having fun with her and meant nothing by it.

“Well, I guess I just can’t keep up with the Master,” Jaina replied with a sarcastic bow before flopping down on the couch and putting her hand over her eyes.

Anni chuckled at her wingmate as she moved to stand. “By the way, these were dropped off for you this morning,” Anni said as she picked up a stack of datapads off a nearby table and set them on the couch beside Jaina. “So, you should take a look at those while I take care of something.”

Jaina picked up the first of the datapads and began to look it over before Anni’s words sunk in. She looked up to give her a raised eyebrow and a suspicious grin but all she saw was Anni’s back as she walked out the door.

Deciding to let Anni go about whatever she had planned without interference from her, Jaina began to peruse the information on the datapads. It took her far longer than it should have, for her head was still not in the best of shape.

The pads contained specific information regarding the munitions they were tasked with escorting back to the Ralroost. After about an hour of going over birthing assignments, loading weight, safety procedures, loading schedules and astrogation routes, Jaina took a short break to have a couple tall glasses of water and some fruit to settle her stomach.

It took the better part of the rest of the morning to process the information and to supply more information that was requested of her. For most of it, she just went out to her X-wing and had Sparky work up the nav routes and other astrogation questions that were asked of her.

About twenty minutes after Jaina had completed everything and was convinced there was nothing left to do in preparation for the convoy’s departure the following morning, Anni came back to their suite. She wore a wide, mischievous grin like she was up to something. “So, is everything set for tomorrow?” she asked.

Jaina shrugged. “Appears to be, though if it weren’t for Sparky’s help, I wouldn’t have wanted to bet my life on those hyperspace plots.”

Sitting in a plush chair near the couch, Anni asked, “So, what are we going to do with the last day of our R and R?” The grin she wore when she entered hadn’t disappeared.

“Forgive my keen observation enhanced by my Jedi abilities,” Jaina began with a joking smile, “But, you seem to already have a plan in mind so why are you bothering to ask me?”

Anni raised her hands in surrender. “How foolish of me to try and put one over on a Jedi.” She stood and lowered her hands and held them out to help Jaina up. “If you have not already stolen the thoughts from my mind, I would prefer it be a surprise, so let's go.”

Accepting her offer of help, Jaina took Anni’s hand. After Anni pulled her up, it became clear that she had no intention of releasing Jaina’s hand. She then led her out of the room and down the corridors leading to the lift.

Enjoying the warmth and comfort of holding Anni’s hand, Jaina began to think about what others might think if they saw them together. They entered the lift and the doors closed before it began its descent. What if someone saw us? she thought. I am honestly not too sure what the rules are regarding fraternization between officers. Though, from what little I do know, I don’t think we are violating any of those rules. But is it appropriate to show such casually personal behavior in public, in uniform, while on a diplomatic mission? And, as much as I hate to admit, what would be people think seeing two women holding hands?

Jaina still wasn’t sure what she should say when the tone sounded indicating they had reached their floor. Before the doors opened, Anni released her hand. Jaina looked at her wondering if she had known what she was thinking but, if Anni did, her expression didn’t betray it.

Soon they were in a small military ground transport on their way out of the city. If Jaina remembered correctly, they seemed to be headed in the direction of the Cartann Bladedome. But, not wanting to ruin her friend’s surprise or enjoyment thereof with questions, Jaina sat quietly.

Anni offered Jaina nothing during the ride except for an occasional warm glance or smile. She kept her hands neatly folded in her lap and her mouth mute. Even as they were allowed past the gates of the Bladedome Jaina had suspected was their destination, Anni remained silent.

Only when their transport came to a halt in front of a small hanger did Anni speak. “Well, here we are.” She hopped out and waited for Jaina to do the same before walking over to the structure. As they neared the door, it opened to reveal their Liaison Officer, Hassiss ji Rytt.

“Good day, Lieutenant Capstan,” he said with a nod to Anni before turning to Jaina. “And to you, Lieutenant Solo.” They both greeted him with smiles. “I’m sure you will find everything as you requested, Lieutenant Capstan.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Thank you for your help, Lord ji Rytt.”

“Enjoy yourselves,” he said before offering them a bow and departing for the waiting transport.

Jaina considered asking Anni what exactly she had been doing and if she understood the potential problems involving a foreign officer might entail, but she stopped herself. Clearly Anni did know. Now whether she cared or not was another question entirely.

Stepping through the door, it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. When they did, they saw a lone craft sitting in the center of the spacious hanger. It bore a strong resemblance to the Blade fighters but had a few slight differences. Its wings were slightly longer as was its fuselage and instead of one seat there were two, set up in a side-by-side configuration. It was painted a striking shade of crimson, much like the color of blood.

Anni let out a soft whistle. “Amazing, isn’t she? I had no idea this is what they would supply me when I asked.”

“Oh?” Jaina asked innocently.

“I asked them for a two-seat fighter we could use for the day,” she said, turning to face Jaina. “They said all they had was the Scythe Bomber, which was roughly equivalent to Y-wings.”

Jaina cast her eyes back to the ship, it had sleek lines and didn’t have the mass of a Y-wing. As if voicing her thought, Anni added, “Though it looks like this baby could fly rings around an E-wing, let alone a Wishbone.” She made a mocking grimace as she mentioned the bomber by its nickname.

“Yeah, I would say so,” Jaina admitted. “So, what now?”

“We hop on in and see what she can do,” Anni exclaimed excitedly. “Agreed?”

Instead of answering, Jaina leapt forward and jogged toward the ship. Anni ran up beside her and nudged Jaina with her elbow. The two playfully pushed back and forth, trying to gain headway to see who would sit in the left seat. With one final big step and a drop of the shoulder, Anni edged Jaina out.

Anni quickly climbed onto the wing and reached for one of the sets of flightgear sitting in the cockpit. Jaina did the same and they each took a few minutes to acquaint themselves with and don the unfamiliar equipment. A few minutes later, the two Rogues were belted into the seats of the Scythe-Class Bomber and were leafing through the pre-flight checklist.

When they were done, the engines on the ship roared to life. Without much pretense and after a couple last-minute checks, Anni fed power to the repulsorlifts. “And away we go!” she exclaimed as she reached for a button on the commpanel. She pressed it and the doors to the hanger slid open. When there was barely enough room to allow the ship through, Anni jammed the throttles forward and they rocketed out of the hanger and into a dizzying climb.

Throwing the yoke to the left, the bomber spun around its axis for several rolls before Anni snapped the control yoke back bringing the roll to a halt as the bomber was inverted. Pulling the craft through a tight split-S, the Corellian brought the fighter back straight and level at about six thousand meters above the ground.

Jaina’s eyes were wide as she looked around. “Wow, I thought this thing would perform like an E-wing.”

“Yeah, not that the E-wing is bad for a bomber. In fact, it blows the Wishbone away. But, the Scythe Bomber is even better than the E-wing,” Anni declared. She tapped her fingertips on the yoke before removing her hand from it. “Give it a try, Sticks.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jaina said with a smile before taking the controls. She guided the Scythe along straight and level for a few moments, trying to think back on all the years of flight training she had received and tricks she had been taught by some of the best pilots in the entire Galaxy. Memories of her Uncle Luke teaching her a few maneuvers he had picked up during the Rebellion came to her mind. Inspired by them, she whipped the agile craft through a complex and dizzying series of rolls, loops and steep turns.

Throughout, both women seemed to revert to little girls standing at the front window of a candy store. After nearly half an hour of demanding flying, with Jaina and Anni each taking turns, the banks and climbs became gentler and their attention turned from aerobatics to sightseeing.

Descending to one hundred meters above the ground, both women looked about them and enjoyed the scenery. Jaina continued to fly along and out of the corner of her eye she saw that Anni kept looking over at her. She looked away each time Jaina turned towards her, most likely to prevent Jaina from noticing her stares.

It was clear Anni wanted to say something and whatever it was weighed heavily on her mind. But I think it is probably best to let her bring it up in her own time, Jaina thought. Even though she wasn’t ready to admit it to herself, Jaina wasn’t sure she was ready to hear what Anni might choose to say. Though the anxious curiosity Jaina felt made it unclear to her whether she was ready or not.

Finally, even as she continued looking out the window, Anni said softly, “Sticks, I wanted to talk about last night.”

A nervous tightness formed in Jaina’s chest and her heart beat a little faster. “What about?” Jaina asked trying to sound nonchalant as she gently banked the fighter onto a new heading.

“Well,” she began again slowly, before taking a deep breath. “I meant what I said about Casey and that not living my life to the fullest would be a disservice to not only her, but to me as well.” Jaina nodded to let Anni know she was paying attention but couldn’t think of any verbal reply.

Anni seemed to stop in mid-thought and began looking about the landscape out the canopy. After a few moments, she pointed off towards a sparse forest a few klicks away. “Why don’t you set her down over there, Sticks.” Anni smiled impishly at her.

Jaina was about to ask but then decided against it. It’s supposed to be a surprise, Jaina thought. So I guess I shouldn’t ask. She returned the smile, though hers was much less mischievous, and banked the bomber in the direction Anni indicated.

It only took a few minutes of flying to pick out a clearing that could accommodate the small ship. When they found one, Jaina flew the approach and landed the fighter smoothly, tucking it neatly between a few sparse trees on the bank of a small pond. As Jaina powered down the craft, Anni opened the canopy and hopped out. Jaina could tell by her speedy exit that Anni was up to something; something she wanted to finish before Jaina got out.

Slowing her pace, it took Jaina several minutes to complete her task while keeping her attention inside the cockpit. When she was finally done and giving the task any more time would have been suspicious, she climbed out of the bomber to see Anni laying out a large blanket in the shade of a large, solitary tree close to the pond. Under the tree were several containers Jaina couldn’t identify.

Walking over, Jaina stopped to stand at the side of the blanket. “And what is all this?” she asked with a warm smile.

“Well,” Anni began, returning the grin. “I thought that we had spent far too much time at little social occasions and all that while we were supposed to be relaxing.” Anni began opening the containers before laying their contents out on the blanket. She then took out a bottle of wine and two glasses. “I thought it would be nice to have a quite, pleasant lunch out here where we are able to enjoy the Adumari countryside.”

Jaina was really happy. She didn’t realize how nice such a thing would be until she was actually away from all the diplomatic functions and out in the country with her friend. Stepping over the blanket, she reached and pulled Anni into a friendly embrace. “Thank you,” Jaina said happily. “This was a great idea.”

Anni seemed a bit surprised by Jaina’s gesture but quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around Jaina’s back. Anni tightened the embrace, gently pressing their bodies together. She felt the pleasant crush of Jaina’s breasts against hers.

A bit surprised by the change of intent in the embrace, Jaina still did not move. Her mind began to think as furiously as it had the previous night about everything that might be involved in taking this step with her friend. Jaina also realized, due to a gross lack of experience, she couldn’t even really begin to guess what might become of such a thing.

Anni was actually the one to break the hug first. Jaina was still deep in thought and absently let Anni go. Moving to sit on the blanket, Anni patted a spot right next to her. “Well, don’t just stand there. Let’s enjoy our picnic.”

Sitting down, but in a spot a little further from Anni than she had suggested, Jaina said, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Taking a moment to look at what Anni had laid out, Jaina was surprised by just how much there was. Even Anni was quite impressed and expressed that she would need to thank Lord ji Rytt again for his help.

The two girls began to pick at the assorted food in front of them. Most of the portions were very small allowing Anni and Jaina to each take a taste before moving on to something new and different. Anni poured them each a small glass of wine to go with their lunch.

As they ate, they chatted about lighter subjects than what Jaina had expected after Anni’s comment in the cockpit. Though, as they talked, Anni would often reach over for a gentle touch that brought color to Jaina’s cheeks. By the time they were getting to dessert, Jaina had finished her glass of wine and poured herself a new one.

Before Jaina could raise the glass to her lips, she felt Anni’s hand gently rest on her forearm. “I think you should hold off on the second glass,” Anni said. “We still need to fly back when we’re done.” Jaina considered rebutting, for she knew a second glass of wine wouldn’t impede her flying, but she saw something in Anni’s eyes. Jaina wasn’t sure exactly what it was but she decided to let the subject drop.

Anni smiled and reached for a large berry in one of the containers. It was about the size of the space between thumb and index finger when she touched them tip-to-tip. She handed one to Jaina before taking one for herself. Jokingly, Anni touched her berry to Jaina’s in a mock toast. They smiled at each other and each took a bite.

As Jaina’s teeth broke the berry’s skin, a spray of juice escaped and some even dribbled down her chin. The berry was pleasantly tart as the juice ran over her lips and tongue. Quickly, Jaina took two more bites and raised her hand to wipe her chin.

Anni put her berry down and, with surprising speed, took hold of Jaina’s wrist. She looked at Anni quizzically. Something in Anni’s eyes smoldered as she met Jaina’s gaze. “Hey, Sticks,” Anni whispered huskily as she leaned closer to her. “You seem to have gotten a little on your chin. Let me get that for you.”

Shocked by Anni's sudden forwardness, Jaina didn’t move. Though, later, Jaina was sure she wouldn have pulled away even if she hadn’t been so surprised. She wouldn’t have wanted to. Anni’s parted lips pressed over Jaina’s chin conveying pleasantly warm moisture as she gently sucked the berry juice of Jaina’s chin.

Closing her eyes, Jaina sighed enjoying the electrifying sensation. Anni pulled back slightly, her own eyes half shut, and leaned until her lips were almost touching Jaina’s. “Jaina,” she whispered. “I have wanted this for a while now.” She licked her lips nervously. “But, if you don’t, just tell me and I’ll stop right now.”

Thoughts swelled in Jaina’s mind. By the Force, she thought. What should I do? I mean, I like Anni…but…but… "But…what?", was the question she couldn’t answer. Her internal monologue continued for a few moments while both women sat, unmoving, with their eyes closed. It went on for so long that Anni had just started to pull away, a small frown coming to her lips, when Jaina forcibly dispelled the last thought with one word: Live.

Leaning forward, Jaina pressed her lips to Anni’s. At first, the kiss was tight but slowly Jaina parted her lips as Anni pressed her tongue against and then slowly past them. Tasting the sweet juices of the dessert, Jaina relented to Anni allowing her to take full control of the kiss.

Feeling Anni’s arms come up to clasp behind her neck, Jaina allowed Anni to guide her to lie back on the blanket. Not wanting to break the kiss, Jaina put her own hands gently on Anni cheeks to guide her down as well. In a series of motions as elaborate as any lightsaber duel, Jaina’s tongue began to match moves with Anni’s as she felt a pleasant warmth building between her thighs.

Jaina began to gently suck on Anni’s lower lip, drawing it between hers as the passion of their kiss built. Slipping her hands from Anni’s face, she felt Anni turn to lie on her side and guide Jaina to roll to mirror her position. When they had finished shifting about in search of comfortable spots, Anni’s hands began to lightly rub Jaina’s back and moved to her side. Enjoying the sensation Anni’s caress, Jaina gently ran her fingernails through the back of Anni’s hair and lightly across her neck before removing the tie that held Anni’s hair in her typical “I’m flying today” ponytail.

Reluctantly, Jaina broke the kiss and pulled back to look at Anni. Both of their cheeks were flushed and their hair was starting to look more than a little wild, due not only to wearing their flight helmets but also to their current endeavors. “You look very pretty with your hair down,” Jaina said softly, her blush deepening.

“Thank you, Sticks,” Anni answered, as smiled genuinely at her friend. She then leaned down to kiss Jaina’s neck. Anni’s lips brushed against her skin and each touch seemed to send a bolt of electricity though Jaina. Each kiss became longer and harder as Jaina began to breath heavier and a moan even escaped her lips.

Jaina tried to move her head so that she could mimic Anni’s attentions. But Anni clasped her lips to Jaina’s neck and began to suck hungrily. Even though Jaina had lifted herself in preparation to attend to Anni, she immediately slumped back down.

A throaty moan emerged from Jaina as she urged Anni on by wrapping her hands in her friend's hair, holding her mouth in place on her neck. Anni’s hands moved from Jaina’s back and side to rest on her shoulders. Slowly, agonizingly so, Anni began to move her hands lightly across her chest. When her fingers neared the swell of Jaina’s breasts, Anni skirted around them, teasing the tender flesh hidden beneath the flightsuit. Anni broke away from Jaina’s neck and began to run her lips and tongue upward, along the soft arch of her neck to teasingly lick at an earlobe.

Jaina began to squirm under all the attention and just below her belly she felt sensations she had only felt in the dark of night when she was alone with nothing but her imagination.

Anni’s hand reached for the zipper on Jaina’s flightsuit. She paused, waiting to see how her friend would react. The redhead’s heart pounded nervously, fearful that Jaina might reject her advances.

The young Jedi’s heart pounded in her chest as well as the felt the tug on the zipper up near her neck, though her reasons were slightly different from Anni’s. Jaina wanted to let her friend…. she wanted to share things with Anni she had never shared with another but she was scared. Not of Anni, but of the very idea. She dwelled on this for a moment before her body decided for her, reacting in a way that Anni found most flattering.

Slowly arching her back to apply pressure to where Anni was holding the zipper, Jaina started it moving southward. Without any need for further consent, or even coaxing, Anni slowly slid it to the stop between Jaina’s thighs.

Easing her hand through the front opening, Anni ran her fingernails lightly over Jaina’s left breast. The thin white tanktop offered very little resistance and Jaina thought she would leap out of her skin as Anni grazed her nipple, which stood hard and pronounced in excitement. Her back began to arch into each teasing rake of Anni’s nails. But Anni was soon wise to her lover’s ploy and teasingly moved her hand away just before she touched Jaina’s nipple. After a few times, she heard Jaina moan, “Please…”, leaving the word to hang in the air.

Answering the request, Anni took her mouth from Jaina’s ear and quickly ducked to latch onto Jaina’s nipple through the thin material of her undershirt. Leaning her head just slightly more forward, Anni rested her forehead on Jaina’s chest and pressed against her, urging her to roll again to lie flat on her back.

The attention she was being paid had turned Jaina into jelly so she was easily coaxed to lie back. The material covering her nipple had become very damp and hot, adding to the sensation and the thin panties Jaina wore were taking on similar qualities.

Jaina let out a pleading sigh when Anni took her mouth away from her nipple. Moving to kneel between Jaina’s legs, Anni lowered herself to press her body to Jaina’s. Leaning slightly more on her right side, Anni’s thigh pressed firmly against her lover’s crotch. Lifting her knee slightly and pressing against Jaina's sex elicited a moan and a shiver from the beautiful brunette.

Intuitively, Jaina understood the idea and lifted her own leg in response. Anni smiled at her, their lips a few inches apart as she slowly began to rock back and forth. Both took quick and throaty breaths, their pace ever quickening. The gasping and moaning only seemed to add to their passions. As Jaina stared at Anni’s lips, she yearned to taste them again and hungrily darted in for a kiss.

Anni yielded to her as she felt Jaina’s tongue part her lips and explore frantically. Well, Anni thought. I guess I was wrong about her. Looks like she isn’t the shy type after all. She just needed a little push in the right direction.

The kiss lasted minutes as their hands roamed each other backs, arms and chests. Even Jaina had shed her nervousness enough to reach up and gently roll Anni’s nipple between her thumb and index finger. Jaina relished the sensation of the almost tickling that Anni’s dangling hair had against her forehead.

Feeling Anni’s hand slide further, Jaina felt Anni’s arm gently pressing against her as she pressed her hand flat over her stomach. Slowly, but with a sure pressure, Anni ran her hand over Jaina’s panty-clad mound, tracing her middle finger directly between her soft folds.

Jaina gasped, breaking the kiss, as her body shuddered. Anni’s hand shot up and away from Jaina’s panties as if she had been scalded. “Oough,” Jaina breathed as she shook her head. Anni leaned down to rest her face in the crook of Jaina's neck, their bodies still pressed together.

“You okay, Sticks?” Anni purred. She gently reached up to trace a finger down the line of Jaina’s jaw.

“Fine,” Jaina responded, her speech very breathy. “More than fine. Great.” Her chest rose and fell quickly against Anni’s. “It’s just, I have never…it feels so different when someone else does it.” She immediately blushed and looked away, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of her admission - or at least her implication.

Anni chuckled softly, her breath sending another shudder through Jaina as it washed over her ear. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I would never do anything that you don’t want me to.”

Jaina ducked her head and brought her lips to Anni’s again. The kiss was quick but needy and passionate. “I’ll let you know the moment something changes, but right now I know one thing. I want you,” Jaina admitted, her heart still hammering in her chest.

Placing her hand over the top of Anni’s, Jaina gently guided it until it rested on her bellybutton, then she lifted her hand away. Anni continued to move until her hand was again feeling the very damp and warm front of Jaina’s panties. Taking her hands off Anni, Jaina grabbed two fistfuls of the blanket she laid upon as Anni ran her hand again over Jaina’s entrance.

Stroking forcefully, Anni motions caused the young lady beneath her to shudder and twitch. Jaina made no pretense she was still in control as she moaned and gasped. Anni scooted over to lie beside Jaina, never moving her hand from her. Anni relished the feel of the wetness against her fingers and yearned to touch beneath, with no worldly fabric to hide the sensation.

Slowly, Anni reached up and slid one finger under the waistband of Jaina’s panties. As one of her fingers brushed the soft curls beneath, Jaina reached out and took Anni’s hand by the wrist halting her. “Stop, stop,” Jaina said breathlessly.

“Sorry,” Anni began, suddenly fearing this time she had gone too far.

“No,” Jaina said, a little more sternly than she had meant. “It’s not that I want you to stop.” Jaina began to slowly untangle herself from Anni and knelt on the blanket. Anni scurried to take a similar posture, looking Jaina squarely in the eyes. Their faces were flushed and their eyes smoldered with passion.

“As I said, it’s not that I want you to stop,” Jaina began to explain. “I just...” She looked at her surroundings, suddenly feeling very exposed. “Just not here.” Her eyes were wide and even pleading as she looked at Anni. “I want to share this with you. But just with you.”

“All right,” Anni said with a nod and started to stand but Jaina stopped her with another hungry kiss.

Breaking away from Anni’s lips, Jaina said, “In fact, promise me we’ll begin right where we left off when we get back. Promise”?

“I promise,” Anni vowed, taking her finger and crossing her heart before giving Jaina a quick peck and standing. It took Anni and Jaina far less time to pack-up their picnic than it had for Anni to set it up. One might even assume they were in some rush to leave.

After they had everything aboard the fighter, Anni climbed into the bomber taking the left seat and Jaina the right. It was only a matter of minutes before they were securely strapped in and their preflight checks complete.

Anni sent full power to the repulsorcoils sending the ship rocketing skyward. She jammed the throttles forward and the Scythe streaked away at treetop level in the direction of Cartaan City. Jaina watched her and realized the young Corellian pilot was flying like a woman possessed and doing justice to the reputation made by pilots from their homeworld like Wedge Antilles and Han Solo. Random comments popped into Jaina’s head showing to her, at least, that she was her father’s daughter. But she decided to keep them to herself and decided on another course of action instead.

Leaning over, she latched her lips onto Anni’s neck. A loud gasp escaped Anni as she pulled back on the stick unconsciously. “What do you think you’re doing?” she moaned.

“Nothing,” Jaina responded innocently. “It’s just you seem to like to tease. So I thought you might like it if you were teased in return.” Her lips came away only long enough to speak and her hand dropped to Anni’s right breast where she pressed down firmly.

“My…my…” Anni stammered before licked her lips. “My teasing wasn’t going to get us both killed in a flaming wreck, however.”

“I trust your piloting ability,” Jaina quipped as she playfully bit down on the tender flesh at the nape of Anni’s neck. The fighter lurched first to starboard, then heavily to port as Anni over-corrected. Reluctantly, Jaina pulled away.

Jaina folded her hands demurely in her lap. “I guess we’ll just need to wait until we get back,” she said with a slightly pouty tone in her voice. Anni smiled at her and reached to take one of Jaina’s hands in hers. Slowly, Anni caressed the top of Jaina’s hand and fingers.

Just as they were reaching the outskirts of the city, Anni raised Jaina’s hand to her lips. She gently kissed the top of her hand before turning it over and kissing and gently nibbling on Jaina’s wrist. All the passion that was simmering in Jaina since they had left the pond came instantly to boil.

As Jaina leaned towards Anni, she felt Anni release her hand and lean away. “What happened to waiting?” Anni questioned teasingly.

Jaina sighed as she folded her arms over her chest. “Okay, you win.”

Shooting a sly smile to Jaina, Anni said, “I always do, Sticks. I always do.”


	8. Chapter 8

It only took Anni and Jaina a few minutes to guide the fighter through the city and to navigate the twisting and narrow approach to land it on the balcony of their quarters. After powering down the fighter, they happily climbed out and sauntered towards the entrance of their suite.

“I wonder if Lord ji Rytt will mind that we didn’t bring the fighter back right away?” Jaina pondered aloud.

Anni shrugged. “Well, I’ll take the heat if there is any. After all, this was my idea. And, you are the diplomat.”

Jaina gave her a bemused smirk as she slid the door shut and walked through their living area into her bedroom. Anni followed, unable to hide her excitement as she pulled down the zipper of her flightsuit a tiny bit before closing the door.

Taking Anni’s hand, Jaina guided her toward the bed. Stopping half a meter away, she slowly reached up to finish unzipping Anni’s suit. Once the zipper had come to its stop, Jaina reached for Anni’s shoulders and slid it off. Following Jaina’s lead, Anni did the same as they shared brief and gentle kisses.

Though her heartbeat had slowed on the flight over, it began to beat quickly in Jaina’s chest. Her anxiousness was paralleled not only by her lust, but her nervousness as well. Though she had nearly no doubt that she wanted to share this with Anni, there was still a part of her that worried about the encounter.

Would she even know what to do? If so, would she be able to do it well? The lingering doubts that she should wait; to share this special experience with the one she would marry.

Jaina and Anni attempted to slide their boots off without breaking the kiss but lost their balance and tumbled to the bed. As their lips parted, they broke out laughing. “I guess that isn’t going to work,” Anni laughed, reluctantly releasing Jaina to take her boots off and toss them away while Jaina mirrored her actions.

Slowly the thoughts in Jaina’s mind melted away. The laughing and casual affection she felt for Anni had evaporated them like a blasterbolt striking an ice cube. Now the little nervousness that had not dwindled away centered on her ability to please Anni and just what her first time would be like.

Once their boots had clattered to the floor, the two stood again and finished peeling the flightsuits off each other’s shoulders. They stepped out of the garments when they pooled at their feet and collapsed onto the bed clad only in their thin panties and tanktops.

Anni climbed on top of Jaina before taking hold of her shoulders and rolling, urging Jaina to move along with her until they had swapped positions. Anni reached up to kiss her and, as their lips touched, she pulled back slightly making Jaina take control of the kiss.

Jaina did just that, leaning down and kissed Anni deeply. Thinking of Anni’s movements earlier, she eased her thigh between Anni’s legs and firmly pressed against her panty-covered sex. Anni moaned into the kiss and swayed her hips to rub against Jaina’s thigh. Just yesterday I couldn’t have even imagined this, Jaina thought. Now here I am, a day later, kissing and laying on top of another girl. When Anni broke their kiss and latched onto Jaina’s neck, any further thought was cut off.

With her arm, Anni gently guided Jaina to move from above her to lie beside her and when Jaina came to rest on her side, Anni rolled. She immediately slipped her fingers under the waistband of Jaina’s panties and teasingly ran her fingers through the short soft curls. Reaching a tiny bit further down, she grazed Jaina’s clitoris with her fingernail.

Jaina jumped at Anni’s touch and drew a sharp intake of breath. Feeling Anni reach for the side of her panties with her other hand, Jaina lifted her hips, allowing her to pull them down, and kicked them off once they were at her ankles.

Anni then grabbed the bottom of Jaina’s tank top and guided it over her head. Jaina sat up a bit, and with Anni’s help, pulled Anni’s tanktop and slightly skimpier panties off before tossing them to floor that was already littered with the rest of their clothes.

Again Anni directed Jaina to lie back and reached between her legs. Slowly and lightly, Anni ran her middle finger between the soft folds that marked Jaina’s entrance. Moaning at the sensation, Jaina stiffened as she felt Anni moving her finger inside of her as gently as she could.

Once Jaina seemed to have adjusted to the unaccustomed visitor, Anni began to slowly move in and out. Slowly at first, but as Jaina began to breathe faster, with more speed and soon her hand was met with the thrusting of Jaina’s hips.

Feeling the tightness surrounding her finger, Anni did not dare a second. When she felt Jaina’s hand reaching between her legs, she slid up so she was again even with Jaina’s lips and kissed her as she felt her wingmate’s fingers brush against her mound. After a few moments of tentative exploring, Anni felt Jaina’s finger slide within her.

For the next few minutes, the two women desperately thrust their fingers in and out as they kissed hungrily. When she felt she herself getting too close, Anni moved her hips against Jaina’s hand. She broke the kiss and buried her face against Jaina’s shoulder as she shuddered and let out a deep moan that accompanied her climax.

For a few moments, Anni relished the sensation of Jaina’s finger still exploring her. She then pulled away from Jaina’s hand and moved her own away as well before leaning down to take one of Jaina’s nipples into her mouth.

Slowly, she ran her tongue over the raised flesh and licked and sucked at Jaina’s nipples and breasts. After spending long minutes lavishing attention on the sensitive peaks, she began to kiss down across her stomach. When Anni’s nose brushed the brown curls of Jaina’s mound, the brunette tensed again.

Suddenly, Jaina felt she needed desperately to explain something to Anni. She reached for her friend’s arm to halt her movement downward. “Anni,” she breathed desperately.

Looking up at Jaina, she stopped and Anni slid upward and brought her face even with Jaina's to meet her gaze. “Yes?” she asked softly.

Jaina kissed her softly, but needily. “There is something I need you to understand,” she began cryptically. “I know you said that we need to live for today. But I know how hurt you were when…” she trailed off as the pained expression in Anni’s eyes showed her Anni knew she was referring to Casey’s death. “I just don’t want to see you go through that again.” Anni tried to speak but Jaina gently laid a finger against her lips. Anni kissed it softly, wordlessly accepting Jaina’s desire to continue. “With this war and with me being who I am…a Jedi, a Rogue, the daughter of the Han and Leia Solo…it is very unlikely I will live to see its end. It isn’t much more likely I will even live to see Ithor successfully defended. I just don’t want you to have to go through that again.”

“Jaina,” Anni began slowly, the use of her name and the affection in her wingmate’s voice took Jaina a bit by surprise. “What I said wasn’t just pilot bravado and a cute little saying to explain the way things should be…”

“I didn’t mean…”

“No,” Anni said strongly but not angrily, cutting Jaina off. “And I mean this…I will take whatever time I have with you, whether it’s a day or a year.” Jaina nodded slowly, her eyes a bit wide and glassy. “And, if when the war is over and we’re both alive to see it, we can talk more then. But until that day arrives, I am your friend and I care for you greatly. Let’s not complicate it anymore than that. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jaina agreed with a firm nod and a bright smile.

“Now, not another word about this until the war is over,” Anni said as she reached to the floor and plucked her panties from the pile of clothes. When Jaina looked like she was going to speak again, Anni brandished the panties at Jaina and shook them playfully. “Don’t make me hit you with my thong.”

Jaina raised her hands in mock submission. “Alright, alright,” she giggled. “I surrender.”

“Good,” Anni said with a devilish grin. She tossed the panties over her shoulder and leaned down to plant a wet kiss directly on Jaina’s bellybutton. Sighing happily, Jaina eased her thighs apart as Anni went to lie between them. Kissing playfully up and down her lover’s thighs, Anni had Jaina squirming at her attentions. As her lover made several desperate gasps, Anni decided she had been a tease long enough. Well, at least in this very spot, she thought wickedly as she lightly ran her tongue along Jaina’s entrance.

Her lover’s deep moans coaxed Anni on and for the next agonizing minutes she kept the brushes of her tongue light and teasing. Jaina seemed to be begging with each heavy sigh and yearning whimper, until she finally thrust her hips up to meet Anni’s lips. Meeting her thrust, Anni closed her lips around Jaina’s clitoris and began to suck lightly as she pressed Jaina’s hips back down onto the bed.

Moving her tongue back and forth, Anni brought Jaina to the edge of climax. Her lover’s stomach muscles were just starting to quiver when Anni moved her mouth away. She leaned down to plant a few long and wet kisses before withdrawing completely.

A yearning groan escaped Jaina at the absence of her lover’s lips and tongue.

“Patience, young Jedi,” Anni teased as she dipped her head again to flick her tongue over Jaina’s clitoris. Anni repeated the motion several more times making Jaina jump at the sensation. The sighs and whimpers got louder and needier each time until Anni felt she could no longer deny her friend. Latching on with her lips once more, she sucked greedily on Jaina’s swollen bump.

Clawing at the blankets, Jaina let loose a stifled scream as she felt her climax surge through her entire body. Rocking her hips, Jaina guided Anni’s lips about her sex as the sensation began to dwindle.

Making sure to guide her down softly and lovingly, Anni sucked, licked and kissed until Jaina’s body slackened. Slowly, she moved to lie on her back beside Jaina with a wide grin on lips glistening with the sweet nectar of her lover. She reached for the brunette’s arm and pulled her to lay with her arm across her chest.

It did not take Jaina long to get the idea. She began to kiss Anni’s neck gently, occasionally running her tongue up to caress an ear before giving it a teasing nibble. Slowly and even hesitantly Jaina began to kiss her way down Anni’s body. Nervous anticipation filled her and she was so distracted she passed over Anni's breasts without any giving them any attention and crept down to lay between her lover’s legs just as Anni had done to her.

Jaina reached up to brush at the pretty red curls in front of her. Tentatively, she leaned forward and brought her lips so close they were nearly touching Anni’s sex. Not wishing to startle her, Anni lay still and allowed her friend some time. Licking her lips in anticipation, Jaina inhaled shallowly through her nose taking in Anni’s scent.

Like a girl leaning in for her first kiss, Jaina hesitantly touched her lips to Anni’s clitoris. Opening her mouth, Jaina’s pushed out her tongue to gently lick around Anni’s entrance. Quickly the sounds of pleasure echoed in the room as Anni was far less shy and inhabited about letting her lover know how good she felt. Encouraged by her fervor, Jaina began to lose herself as she worked her lips and tongue over Anni.

When she moved to run her tongue deeply between the open lips of Anni’s sex, Jaina was rewarded with a yearning moan as Anni arched her back off the bed. After holding herself up for a moment, she fell back on the bed and wrapped her fingers through Jaina’s hair guiding her to press her lips harder against her.

As Jaina continued to lick, Anni’s breathing became short pants as she felt her orgasm begin to rise up and then finally crash over her. Letting out a last screech that she held for a few seconds, Anni clawed at the bed sheets and tossed her hair about as Jaina kept her mouth firmly against her.

Her breathing began to return to normal as the overwhelming feelings of her climax waned. Anni began to giggle as Jaina’s tongue still caressed her soft folds. She squirmed away from Jaina, placing her hands on her friend’s shoulders as reinforcement. “Enough,” she laughed. “Too sensitive.”

Smiling up at Anni wickedly, Jaina turned her expression to a playful pout. “Awww…”

Taking Jaina by the arm, Anni guided her up to meet her lips with a kiss before urging her to lie down beside her. Shifting into a loose, comfortable embrace, the two women began to kiss again. Their movements were slow, soft and deliberate. Each could taste their own juices upon the lips of her lover and they both relished the sensation.

Slowly, and as if they had read each other’s minds, Anni and Jaina both reached down to stroke between the other’s legs. The movements were slow and teasing as they occasionally broke the kiss to lean down to run their tongues over an erect nipple or to nibble and suck on an exposed ear or neck.

Anni was the first to feel the tingling sensation of her orgasm building as Jaina ran her fingers over her clitoris and between her slippery folds. Suddenly on the verge of climax, she latched on to suck hungrily on Jaina’s neck and her own fingers began to work frantically between Jaina’s thighs.

Soon Jaina was gasping and moaning just as Anni was coming down from her climax. She held Jaina tightly as the beautiful young lady shuddered in her arms and gasped with pleasure.

Lightly, they began to run their nails and fingertips over each other’s naked flesh while planting soft kisses upon whatever was before their lips; eyelids, lips, breasts, bellies, shoulders.

As they gently caressed and kissed, their exertions were beginning to catch up with them, and their eyes grew heavy. Anni was the one to finally break away, leaning down to rest her head on Jaina’s shoulder and draw their embrace tighter. Slowly she turned so she faced away from Jaina but encouraged her wingmate to hold tighter. The two lovers fell asleep as Jaina held Anni and all seemed right in the Galaxy.

 

* * * *

 

Jaina awoke the next morning to find Anni kneeling beside her, pushing her legs apart. Fighting to shake the sleep from her eyes and mind, she looked up at Anni questioningly. Flashing a wicked smile, Anni moved her head to rest it just below Jaina’s stomach before moving to kneel over Jaina’s face. Her hips bucking at the sensation of Anni’s tongue caressing her soft folds, Jaina found Anni lowering her mound to meet Jaina’s lips.

Releasing a loud moan, Jaina lifted her head so her lips could kiss and caress Anni in return. Though Jaina felt less inhibited this morning than last night, she was still much quieter than Anni. Someone simply hearing them would think their lovemaking passionate and frenzied. But it was quite the opposite. As they kissed and licked and nibbled, their pace was slow and deliberate. Each touch of their lips implied a gentle caring and the belief that they could enjoy each other for as long as they wished. Nothing would stop them. And, for the next hour, nothing did.

Though not able to climax together, both Jaina and Anni found themselves wrapped in the euphoria of orgasm several times before Anni fell to rest on her side. Both women were near exhaustion and they lay still for several minutes trying to regain their wits and their breath.

Jaina was the first to stir from their reverie. Slowly, she moved down to kiss Anni lovingly on her cheek. “Good morning to you too,” Jaina whispered softly before getting up to walk to the refresher to begin her ritual of getting ready for the day.

Anni soon joined her in the refresher but Jaina rebutted her when she tried to climb into the shower with her. “No, no,” she laughed. “We’re already running late. If you come in here with me, we’re never going to get to the Bladedome.”

Putting her hand over her eyes, Anni pretended to weep softly though Jaina could instantly tell she was just playing. Playing along, Jaina reached out to touch her shoulder. “Aww…it’s all right. Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you when we get back to the ‘Roost.”

Anni instantly looked up and smiled before giving Jaina a quick peck before prancing away. By the time Lord Hassiss ji Rytt arrived to knock on their door they were almost ready. Jaina let him in then made sure everything was packed away and was put into her X-wing. Giving their quarters a last once-over, Jaina informed Hassiss that they were ready to depart.

“Very well,” he answered as he, Jaina and Anni began to walk out to the pilot’s balcony. “I will fly the Scythe back over to the Bladedome. Hopefully it served your needs.”

Jaina and Anni shot each other knowing grins before Anni answered, “Yes, very very much so. It’s a beautiful ship.”

The Cartann officer nodded, not showing any indication that he caught their exchanged glances or any other hint of what they had spent their evening doing which prevented the timely return of the ship.

They each climbed into their respective fighters and prepared them for take-off. In unison, the craft lifted off from the balcony and flew in loose formation over the city. A few short minutes later, they flew over the area being used to park the transports in their convoy. There were a few loadlifters still in place but for the most part everything was done.

As they flew the approach, it took some convincing on Jaina’s part to allow them to land next to the freighters. Only after informing Cartann Control that they would be on the ground for less than one hour were they given clearance to land next to ‘the beasts of burden’.

A few minutes later, they had made perfect landings. After instructing their astromechs to keep the fighters in standby, Jaina and Anni climbed down. Anni set about making sure all was ready for their departure and Jaina went to speak with Lord ji Rytt.

“Thank you for all of your help,” Jaina began as she stopped before him. She offered a quick bow before continuing. “Your kindness will not be forgotten by myself or Lieutenant Capstan.”

“You are quite welcome,” he answered, returning the bow. “I am glad I was able to be of service. Not only to my Perator and his wishes, but also to you and your wingmate. I hope that one day we will meet again. Perhaps in battle with those who bring war to our Galaxy. Or perhaps in the time of peace that will follow our victory.”

“I hope that as well,” Jaina said with a smile. They each offered one last bow before parting company.

Anni returned to Jaina about ten minutes later to tell her that they were ready to leave and all the cargo was in place. Anni handed her a few datapads, which Jaina quickly perused. It seemed to her all was in order so the two Rogues went back to their X-wings.

With a few quick comm calls, Jaina received clearance from Cartann Control and led the convoy into the air. Their ascent was slowed by the cumbersome transports so it was several minutes before they left Adumar’s atmosphere.

“Rogue Eleven, you are cleared on course out of the system. May the Force be with you,” the Cartann controller said in farewell.

“With all of us, always,” Jaina replied. “Rogue Eleven out.” She looked down at her communit as Anni’s voice filled her headphones. She saw the communication was on their ship-to-ship frequency and it was encoded. “You there, Sticks?” came through her headset.

“Right here, Twelve,” she replied on the same private frequency.

“I wanted to thank you for everything,” Anni began slowly, her voice slightly distorted by the system. “First, for everything you have done to cheer me up since Casey’s death. Second, for what you were willing to share with me despite all the risks.”

Jaina smiled brightly. “You’re welcome. And thank you. For showing me something I didn’t know was there. Thank you for showing me how to share those feelings with you and how special you are to me.”

“Well, Sticks,” Anni responded in a mischievous tone. "I did have an ulterior motive. Now that you know how to express those feelings, I’m really hoping I’m not going to be spending any more nights alone in my bunk wishing you were there.”

Jaina and Anni laughed as their X-wings escorted the convoy away from Adumar.


	9. Chapter 9

The Day of the Battle of Ithor

Lieutenant Jaina Solo ran into her quarters aboard the Ralroost, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tossed her flightbag and helmet into the corner, not seeming to care what condition they were in after she had. The Battle for Ithor was over. Corran Horn had secured a duel with Shedao Shai. But the cost had been high, especially for her.

For a short time during the insertion of the New Republic Forces onto Garqi, she had feared that she had lost her twin brother Jacen. Though initially that had hurt her greatly, somewhere deep down it hadn’t because subconsciously she had known he was not dead. Even as her conscious mind was fooled by the illusion the NRI had prepared, she knew he was still alive.

The same could not be said for her loss today. One moment, things were as they had been for numerous missions with Anni faithfully flying her wing. And the next, she was gone. Dead. As the thought crossed Jaina’s mind again, her body was wracked with sobs.

Jaina fell to her knees, not even having the will to make it to the chair or her bunk. The loss she felt in her heart was a deep and horrific wound. She had tried to protect herself from it – to protect herself by lying to Anni, telling Anni she feared for the loss of her own life and how that would hurt Anni again. Even though Jaina had somehow known all along she was not the one destined to die.

Somewhere deep in her heart Jaina had known something that even her own mind could not grasp. She was going to live through the war. In the midst of the battle, she had not had time to worry for Anni when she was killed.

But now, Jaina was worried for herself as she was in the same place Anni had been weeks previously. The young Jedi had seen how badly Casey’s loss had affected Anni and, no matter what she said to the contrary, Jaina hadn’t wanted to live through the same thing. Now she sat on the floor of their room, impotently pounding her fist against the deck, wishing her lover wasn’t now one with the Force and not knowing how she would deal with her broken heart.

She stayed on the floor for a long time before finally lifting her gaze to Anni’s bunk. Upon it sat Kettch, her stuffed Ewok. Jaina mouth twisted into a strange expression as she took in the sight - half anguished sob, half-adoring smile.

Jaina leapt from the floor and threw herself onto the bed. Latching onto Kettch and hugging him tightly to her chest, Jaina began to cry again with renewed vigor. The scent of Anni’s hair on her pillow, memories of the nights they had spent together in this bunk since returning from Adumar, the sound of her giggles as they cuddled, all flooded into Jaina’s mind. A gurgling, strangled wail of anguish escaped her as she lay there. She sobbed and sobbed, not even knowing for how long before she was so exhausted, exhausted on every level, that she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

 

* * * *

 

The amethyst blade in her hands cast her surroundings in an eerie light. Blood seeped from multiple slashes on her arms, her legs and even her back. Her arms felt as if she had fought a thousand battles and her senses were muddled by the thoughts of those she had felled. “Vong.” She spat more than spoke the word as she realized what she had been doing.

As she looked around her, she first noticed the sky. It appeared awash in blood and seemed to glow as if fueled by it. Suspended, unmoving and forever unchanging were what looked to be the explosions of destroyed snubfighters, freighters and capital ships. On the ground lay the broken bodies of New Republic Forces. Some wore the uniforms of ground troops, others wore the orange flightsuits of starfighter pilots while still others were clad in neatly pressed uniforms of fleet officers.

All of those bodies were just that – bodies - shells of those who had once lived. Some bore obvious marks of death by slashing or impaling. Others had bulging eyes and bore the angry bruising that usually accompanied violent decompression. Others were burned and lacerated almost beyond recognition as humanoid beings. Still others bore no obvious marks at all.

Stepping carefully, Jaina threaded her way through the bodies. She wore her Jedi Robes, but two things appeared to be quite different. The robes seemed dark, darker even than the inky blackness of deep space. They also were stained with blood. As she stared at her hands, she realized they were as well and the smooth shaft of her lightsaber was also tacky and smeared with the crimson fluid.

Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight, Rogue Squadron Ace and now a Hero in her own right, walked aimlessly through the fields of the dead. She felt no fear as she moved, only great sadness in her heart. Sadness so heavy it threatened to smother her. As she looked upon the faces of the dead, her mind did not recognize them but her soul seemed to know them, as if they linked eternally by a bond forged by war.

She walked until the scenery seemed to change around her. She was no longer in a field but on the skybridges high above Coruscant. The bodies still covered the ground but there seemed to be even more of them. Blood now seemed to soak not only her clothes but her hair and face as well. Still, somehow she knew that the added blood was not hers but that of the enemies she had felled.

Before her, looming impressively in the skyline, was a building she had never seen before. In all the years she lived on Coruscant, she could not believe she had never seen it. However, that did not mean she didn’t recognize it for what it was. It was a building of great import to the Old Republic. A building that had great impact on history - not only the history of the Galaxy, but her family’s as well.

On a bright sunny day, it would have shimmered white before her. But, like the sky, it seemed stained by the blood of the righteous and the villainous alike, those who had lost their lives in the war that still raged. As she walked across the bridge and into the building, she noticed there were no bodies strewn about this sacred place. Turning to take a spiraling set of stairs, she began to climb. Each step seemed to take hours. Then, what seemed like years later, she finally reached the landing that Jaina knew was the highest point in the Coruscant skyline.

A few meters away was an archway leading into a room that seemed suspended in blood - the same blood that had filled the sky. As she looked at it, she suddenly saw two bodies lying there - one a meter or so in front of the other.

The first belonged to her brother Jacen. His eyes were ruptured and dried blood clung to his cheeks where blood had oozed out, his skin was bruised and much of his flesh burned away. He wore the combat jump suit he had worn to Garqi, or at least its tatters. Broken weapons lay about him like the discarded toys of a monstrous child.

Hesitantly, Jaina began to step over her brother’s corpse. As she did, her boot came down on something hard and she heard it crunch beneath her heel. The shards were so sharp, she felt them pierce the sole of her boot and embed themselves in her foot.

She looked down to see the hilt of a lightsaber peeled away and shards of green crystal around her foot. “Jacen,” she whimpered in grief, but immediately knew it was wrong. “You lived,” she announced, her voice becoming stronger. “I only feared that you were dead.”

“So you did, young Jedi,” she heard a familiar voice called from the chamber. “Look again.”

She had to glance back down at the body, having taken her eyes from it to look into the room searching for the origin on the voice. Jacen’s face faded away but the features that replaced it were obfuscated from her. She was unable to see who it was but that she felt she knew him. Felt even as if she loved him. She looked away from his hidden form to step over the second corpse. Looking down, she saw the body clad in an orange New Republic flightsuit. The Rogue Squadron patch was beautiful and bright on the suit’s shoulder but the rest of it was burned and charred. Taking a large step, she moved her wounded foot and stepped down on something soft on the other side of the body

She turned her attention to where she had stepped. Beneath her heel was a small stuffed toy, a soft brown Ewok. “Kettch,” she gasped. “Oh no,” she said, shaking her head in denial even as she knew it was false. Jaina could not prevent her gaze from shifting to the face of the body beneath her to see Anni Capstan’s lifeless eyes staring up at her. Her face and hair seemed untouched by the explosion that killed her. It would be easy to pretend that she was asleep save the vacant stare of the dead in her eyes.

“Anni,” Jaina sobbed, tears welling in her eyes then running down her cheeks. Kneeling beside her, Jaina gently reached to touch her friend's face and the tears rolled off her cheeks to splash against Anni’s face. As Jaina looked at her, Anni’s face became dotted with blood. She quickly raised the hand not holding her still lit lightsaber, touching her cheeks then withdrawing her hand to look at it.

Her hand was stained with the blood that ran from her eyes. The blood, she thought, sobbing harder. I can’t escape it. Her mind spun and her heart pounded and this time she did feel fear. Yet, not only fear but a flood of almost every emotion. Some of the emotions were more prominent than others but the most prominent seemed to be far darker than the rest.

The voice roared from the nearby room again. “Step over your friend!” it commanded. “It is your destiny.”

With a last sob, Jaina kissed the tips of her fingers and laid them against Anni’s lips before she rose and stepped over her friend’s body and into the room. Blood still lightly running down her cheeks, Jaina stared at the solitary figure standing in the center of the room.

The room itself was round with a marble floor. While there was a design in the stone, Jaina could not seem to see it. The room took up the entire top of the spire upon which it sat but, other than the figure in its center, it was completely empty.

Jaina Solo met his gaze, his hard eyes seemed to offer no sympathy for her tears or anything else. The figure stood over two full meters in height. The young man had close cropped brown hair and his eyes were a sparkling blue. He wore a black outer cloak over an old Jedi tunic of dark brown that was accented by a black leather outer tunic. Although she had never actually met him before, she recognized him immediately.

“You,” Jaina hissed but the figure did not respond. “Why have you brought me here?”

He laughed, not a light and happy sound, but a sardonic and evil one. “Oh little Jedi, I had nothing to do with it and it is that kind of brash and foolish assumption that led to the fall of our pathetic little Order the first time.”

She felt her fear morph into anger at the young man and, almost of its own volition her hand flinched, raising her blade. As she did this, the individual before her instantly changed. His robes melted away to reveal a hard black armor and the sounds of his heavy, respirated breathing filled the chamber. His face was shrouded in a black mask that had come to symbolize one of the greatest evils in the Galaxy.

“Now there, little one,” his mechanical voice boomed. “I would think that you would be more vigilant of your emotions knowing of the often Dark Legacy of Skywalkers who give into their anger.”

“I am a Solo!” Jaina screamed. “I have my own legacy to make. My own destiny to realize!”

“Do not be so foolish,” he admonished. “You might have a father of that name, but the blood running through your veins is Skywalker. The weak blood of that smuggler had no effect on your lineage.”

Jaina quivered with anger and the lightsaber in her hand crackled and hissed as air passed around it. “This is your fault!” she cried. “You came to me and showed me a vision of what was to come! You killed Anni!”

The armored figure shook his head. “You are assigning blame improperly. The Yuuzhan Vong killed Anni Capstan. Or perhaps you did through your negligence or maybe through your lack of ability in flying or commanding your flight element. But it is foolish to think I killed her for I am already long dead.”

“No,” Jaina shook her head defiantly. “This is your fault. You and your wretched visions!” She raised her lightsaber over her head and charged forward. Snaphiss. A brilliant red blade emerged from the hilt held within his gauntleted hand.

As her blade came crashing down, he raised his lightsaber with one hand to effortlessly bat her slash aside. Jaina spun and lashed out with a brutal sidekick. It connected with his midsection but did not move him. Pain shot up her leg as she connected with the armor covering his abdomen. Trying to keep her footing, she swung wildly with her blade as she stumbled back a few steps. She stood unsteadily as she retook the offensive, jumping towards him.

The weapons clashed and hissed against one another. The Sith Lord knocked away her blade with such strength it drove her back again. Her eyes burning with rage, Jaina straightened into a defensive posture. Her body seemed like a coiled spring, ready to leap at any moment.

“While I can not fault your passion and strong will, it is misdirected,” he calmly stated, not seeming to have exerted himself at all.

Jaina’s breath came quick as she glared at him incredulously. “Is that so?”

“It is so.” He held his blade still at the ready, his mask’s featureless eyes seeming to stare at her. “You will need every ounce of conviction to keep your path true. You will realize your destiny no matter what road you take. Whether it is to be a dark journey or a righteous pilgrimage is something that is yet to be determined.”

A primal scream emerged from Jaina as she charged again. Slashing wildly, Jaina was unable to land a blow against the dark figure for he batted away every attack with brutal strength, sending her off balance with each parry. “In battling me and fighting your destiny, you accomplish nothing. You only give the darkness an avenue to approach your heart and seize it within its talons.”

“You lie!” Jaina shouted, her chest heaving. “And when I defeat you, just as Uncle Luke did, I will be free to choose.” Standing back, Jaina searched for an opening to exploit.

“You are forgetting one thing. Luke Skywalker was a Jedi and acted as such,” he said, holding a perfect defensive posture. “His ally was the Force; he was calm. Without fear. Without hatred. Without darkness.” Gesturing with his lightsaber, he added, “You are none of these things. You act with darkness and hatred and fear. You are nothing. Your hatred could fuel you if you were properly instructed in the Sith teachings but you do not even have those.”

Jaina felt tears of blood staining her cheeks again. “No!” she screamed before swinging wildly at the neck of the figure more machine than man. As the blade neared him, he lowered his own weapon allowing the blade to connect. In a shower of sparks and smoke, his head tumbled away and his body slumped into a heap a moment later.

As the helmet crashed to the floor, the mask shattered into thousands of needle-like shards. It slowly rolled over to face upward with the broken pieces of mask hanging from the helmet’s side and within the helmet lay the severed head of the armored figure. As she stared down at it, long brown hair tumbled out of the side and the face within was intimately familiar to Jaina.

As her gaze remained fixed, she saw the brandy-brown eyes that stared back at her from the mirror each morning, though they stared blankly like all the eyes of the dead. She gasped as she recognized the face as her own. Suddenly she felt deathly cold and felt frigid eyes boring into her. Spinning wildly around, she saw the same young man that had transformed before her eyes. Though, something was different.

His expression was hard and he was bathed in an aura of cold blue light. Glaring at her hatefully, he said calmly, “So much for being a Solo. You are a Skywalker - through and through.” Jaina shook her head, fighting back more angry words and tears. “This is your legacy if you rebel…” the apparition continued as he bowed deeply before her. “Lady Vader.”

 

* * * *

 

Jaina’s scream could be heard through the entire section of the Ralroost as she bolted upright in Anni’s bunk, desperately clutching Kettch to her chest and frantically searching for her lightsaber hoping she could fend off the nightmare with it. But even the mighty weapon of the Jedi could not do such a thing.

“It was just a dream,” she panted. “Just a dream. It meant nothing.”

Foolish child, she heard in her mind, the voice of the grandfather she had never met. A vision. Jedi do not just dream.


End file.
